Decisiones
by creepydoll10
Summary: Positivo, la maldita prueba había salido positiva…era oficial estaba embarazada…y lo primero que se le venía a la mente como a cualquier chica que no planeaba tener un bebe era, ¿Que voy hacer?¿a quien recurrir? El padre de su futuro bebe se había casado hace dos meses, su maestra se había ido de viaje y no sabia si regresaría pronto y su mejor amiga…bueno no era la persona mas dis
1. Chapter 1

DECISIONES

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Positivo, la maldita prueba había salido positiva…era oficial estaba embarazada…y lo primero que se le venía a la mente como a cualquier chica que no planeaba tener un bebe era, **¿Que voy hacer?** ¿a quien recurrir? El padre de su futuro bebe se había casado hace dos meses, su maestra se había ido de viaje y no sabia si regresaría pronto y su mejor amiga…bueno no era la persona mas discreta del mundo…y esto no se podría divulgar.

-Sasuke- el nombre se le vino a la mente de repente, no es que hayan sido los mejores amigos o que tuvieran una confianza incondicional y que no la había tratado de matar varias veces, pero en ese momento no se lo ocurrió nadie más...al menos estaba segura que no le cerraría la puerta en la cara, sus modales con la gente habían mejorado desde que regreso de su viaje y con ella...bueno al menos toleraba su presencia o al menos eso aparentaba.

.

.

.

Sin pensarlo más la chica de cabellos rosados tomo su abrigo y fue directo a la casa del Uchiha.

Al abrir la puerta Sakura no espero invitación para pasar, estaba demasiado desesperada para ser cortes y educada.

-Claro pásale, bienvenida- dijo el chico cuando ella lo empujo de su camino para entrar a su casa.

-Necesito tu ayuda- indico desesperada

-¿Qué? Por fin te armaste de valor y ya tienes un plan para deshacer el matrimonio de idiota-menciono el chico con una sonrisa de lado mientras se dirigía al sillón a sentarse.

-estoy embarazada- casi lo grito con un tono de nerviosismo en la voz

Sasuke se limitó a verla por unos segundos, levanto la ceja- no es mío-aseguro con tono neutro

-ya sé que no es tuyo, y se bien quien es el padre, el cual debe estar muy feliz cenando con su nueva y linda esposa-la chica caminaba en círculos en la sala mientras decía eso con histeria y enojo a la vez…o si los cambios de humor del embarazo ya estaban haciendo estragos en ella.

\- de que te quejas, tú fuiste la primera en apoyarlos en su noviazgo y luego en su boda-el chico se limito a recostarse en el sillón mientras la veía ir y venir en la sala.

\- porque era por su bien…por qué merecía a una mujer perfecta…porque era mi forma de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí...-se sentó en el sillón de enfrente mirando hacia el suelo con la mirada triste, mientras se acariciaba el abdomen, donde estaba creciendo una nueva vida- pero no puede dejar mi egoísmo y lo quise mío al menos por una única vez- con una sonrisa triste

-No me interesa como paso, la verdad no sé qué haces aquí contándome tu triste historia de amor en vez de ir corriendo a decirle que serán padres, apuesto que con eso dejara Hinata- dijo con tono aburrido el Uchiha.

-NO PUEDO HACERLO! QUE NO ENTIENDES NO PUEDO ARRUINAR SU VIDA AHORA QUE POR FIN TIENE LO QUE TANTO DESEO- se levantó exaltada la ojiverde- por lo mismo necesito tu ayuda.

-hmp-fue lo único que respondió su compañero, realmente a él no le interesaba mucho este asunto, en fin él se iba a ir en pocas semanas…tenía que regresar con alguien…pero aun asi quería saber que traía su ex compañera en mente.

Sakura solo se limitó a mirarlo pensando si él le ayudaría en esta disparatada idea...la única que se le ocurría.

El levanto una ceja como señal de que estaba esperando a que ella continuara.

-quiero que finjas ser el padre de mi bebe- soltó por fin la chica.

\- por que no, sobre todo si el niño o niña sale rubia y ojos azules se parecerá tanto a mí- menciono Sasuke con sarcasmo y su típica expresión neutra.

" _diablos no había pensado en eso, creo que no es tan buena idea después de todo_ " pensó Haruno sentándose de nuevo con los ánimos en el suelo- "a _hora si no sé qué hacer_ "

El chico se dio cuenta de esto, ella estaba desesperada…realmente amaba a Naruto, estaba decidida a no irle a contar que tendrían un hijo o hija, porque ella sabía que eso significaría el rompimiento de su reciente matrimonio… tan desesperada que fue a pedirle ayuda a la persona menos confiable de la aldea…bueno al menos eso pensaba el.

\- Sakura aunque no lo creas yo realmente quiero ayudarte con esto, mi primer consejo seria que fueras con el idiota a contárselo, creeme el saltara de felicidad…aun te ama…-

-pero no no puedo hacer eso-interrumpió al borde de las lágrimas -sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte- concluyo con las lágrimas derramándose ya en su cara, sin que se diera cuenta.

-si también entiendo por qué no quieres hacerlo y créeme realmente me quiero ayudarte…Sakura desde niños hiciste mucho por mí a pesar que yo jamás te mostré una muestra de simpatía…te debo mucho como compañera…pero en este caso no soy experto. Yo tampoco sé cómo ayudarte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, el tratando de ser un apoyo… y ella maquinando que hacer.

-" _solo ay una forma_ " pensó la chica- " _realmente extrañare mi hogar…_ "- una lagrima más rodo por su cara- llévame contigo- rompió el silencio- te vas a ir e unos días ¿ no?

-Sakura no creo que…-

-No no, no pienso acompañarte en todo el viaje…solo quiero que me lleves contigo hasta una aldea retirada de aquí, donde pueda hacer mi vida de cero…-" _si una vida tranquila para mí y para el_ " esa era su decisión.

Su compañero solo se le quedo mirando, el sabia lo difícil que era para ella irse de Konoha... Era su hogar tenía a su familia, amigos y al amor de su vida aquí… pero por ese amor precisamente estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo, " _no es la misma niña que conocí, ella realmente floreció como mujer_ " decía en sus pensamientos el chico,- de acuerdo te llevare conmigo- acepto con una sonrisa de lado.

.

.

.

.

La chica de ojos verdes estaba en su oficina en el hospital…" _realmente extrañare esto, pero es por nuestro bien_ " le decía a su pequeño compañero que tenía en el vientre.

-Como serás tendrás mis ojos o el de tu papá o el cabello rubio o serias niño o niña… no es por nada pero espero que seas niño y te parezcas a él.

Conversaba sola con una sonrisa en los labios mientras daba vueltas recogiendo sus cosas...desde mañana ella partía a una nueva vida…ella con su bebe, sabía que no sería fácil dejar todo lo que conocía y quería, pero ella ya había tomado un decisión.

-toc, toc, puedo pasar- escucho la voz de su mejor amiga del otro lado de la puerta.

-adelante- contesto.

La rubia de cabello largo paso, cerró la puerta y fue directo a sentarse al escritorio.

\- ¿ya estas lista?.

-ya casi solo me faltan algunas cosas y listo- sonrió su amiga

La chica de cabello largo cruzo sus piernas y sus brazos, levanto una ceja y dijo- suelta la sopa dime la verdad.

-de que hablas- pregunto nerviosa la ojiverde.

-de la verdadera razón por la que te vas de la aldea con Sasuke-kun .

-ya te lo dije quiero hacer investigaciones médicas en otras partes y bueno Sasuke también se va ir y pensé que mejor que irnos juntos no es más seguro.

Se quedaron mirando una a la otra…

-pensé que éramos amigas, que confiábamos una en la otra, que habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, pero ya veo que no- dijo la chica haciendo su acostumbrado drama queen.

-Ino cálmate, ¿de qué hablas?- se acercó Sakura a su amiga levantando sus dos manos tratando de calmarla.

-lo sé todo frentuda.. SE QUE ESTAS EMBARAZA- grito mientras apuntaba a su amiga de la infancia.

Rápidamente su compañera salto y le tapó la boca, como si con eso evitara que las palabras recién dichas de la Yamanaka regresaran a la boca de donde salieron.

-¿de donde sacas semejante estupidez?- pregunto nerviosa la acusada.

-vi los resultados de la prueba de sangre que te hiciste- confeso algo apenada la rubia

\- por favor Ino esto no lo puede saber nadie, tienes que guardarme el secreto, por favor.

\- pero porque es obio que el padre es Sasuke por eso te vas con el ¿no?.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE? Piensas que yo y el….- " _espera sakura espera, piénsalo por un momento_ " una voz dentro de ella la interrumpio antes de que dijera algo imprudente " _si Ino piensa que el papa de mi bebe es Sasuke no habrá problema que se le suelte la boca por accidente…mmm nunca sabra que en realidad el padre es Naruto y como no pienso regresar por mucho tiempo talvez nunca se entere…lo siento Sasuke pero creo que al fin y al cabo serás el padre de mi bebe indirectamente_ "- la chica sonrío internamente para ella.

\- está bien lo descubriste nosotros seremos padres- solto con mucha confianza- solo que no quería que nadie supiera porque… bueno no estamos casados o comprometidos aun y pues Sasuke no quiere que los aldeanos me vean mal eso es todo.

-entonces el lo sabe, whooo que emoción amiga muchas felicidades…- abrazo con fuerza a la futura mama y siguió parloteando sobres cosas de embarazo, boda, viaje y más; la verdad Sakura no le prestaba atención solo sonreía y asentía mientras en su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa "No me odies Sasuke".

.

.

.

.

En la entrada principal de Konoha sus ex-compañeros se reunieron en para despedirlos, todos excepto uno… el séptimo.

-tenía mucho papeleo cuando lo deje, creo que aún no termina- explico Shikamaru a los dos, pero mantuvo su mirada en el Uchiha, ambos sabían que esa no era la razón real por la que no se encontraba ahí.

Por su parte Sakura se sintió triste, tenía la esperanza de verlo por última vez…al parecer su deseo no se cumplió.

Se despidieron, dieron media vuelta y se perdieron en el bosque, dejando atrás su hogar, amigos y familia…al menos uno de esos dos era lo que dejaba en esa aldea.

-¿estas segura? Aún hay tiempo para que regreses- volteo a ver a la chica esperando que se arrepintiera y regresara a contarle todo al idiota de su amigo.

Ella solo movió su cabeza negativamente, estaba decidida no iba a dar ni un paso atrás.

CONTINUARA...


	2. por qué es lo mejor

"por qué es lo mejor"..

.

.

.

Un rubio estaba en su escritorio con un montón de papeles sobre él, pero no les ponía atención, su mirada estaba pérdida en un documento que realmente no leia. "Al fin conseguiste lo que querías Sakura-Chan"- pensó el chico con una sonrisa triste en su cara –"espero que seas feliz, te lo mereces".

El su mejor amiga se iba con su mejor amigo, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría…entonces ¿porque le dolía tanto? ¿Porque tenía ganas de ir tras ella abrazarla y no dejarla ir?...que preguntas más estúpidas, él ya sabía la respuesta…la amaba…y a pesar de estar casado con otra persona, él la seguiría amando por siempre.

Por cobarde…por eso no la había detenido ni se había enfrentado a ella el día siguiente de "su primera vez"…

Si Naruto recordaba a la perfección lo que paso esa noche, fingió que estaba ebrio porque a pesar de que unas horas antes le había propuesto matrimonio a Hinata, él a quien realmente deseaba era a la pelirosa que lo besaba con lágrimas en los ojos en ese momento, ella balbuceaba entre besos "esto está mal, pero no me importa solo será por esta vez" y a él no le interesaba otra cosa que estar con ella, de demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que ese momento fuera infinito.

Pero después de esa noche ella se alejó por completo de él, lo evitaba y cada vez que tenían oportunidad de platicar antes que el chico tratara de hablar de ese tema, ella lo interrumpía con los preparativos de su boda, con eso entendió que ella quería fingir que no paso…sintió coraje y enojo por aquello porque tal vez para ella solo fue un simple capricho…y aun si tuviera oportunidad volvería a estar con ella.

No volvió a insistir y también se alejó de ella, pensó que con el matrimonio sería más fácil olvidar ese sentimiento…pero no el amor de verdad no se olvida y menos cuando tantas cosas se quedan inconclusas.

A un mes de casado aun no sentía que su matrimonio fuera algo real- "tal vez con el tiempo" recordó las palabras de su amigo Shikamaru, quien sabía los sentimientos del rubio y trataba de apoyarlo.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj que tenía en la pared- "es hora de regresar a casa"- pensó y eso hizo, regreso a su casa caminando…casi automáticamente, casi con ganas de no llegar…porque él no quería esto…pero es lo que tenía por cobarde "por qué es lo mejor".

.

.

.

.

-Llegamos- anuncio el pelinegro, mientras llegaban a la entrada de una pequeña aldea, el sol se estaba poniendo, habían viajado un día entero.

" _Tal vez esta sea la aldea donde Sasuke me dejara…mm no está mal es linda y pintoresca"_ pensaba Sakura mientras seguía a su compañero.

Él se detuvo en una casa con jardín, ni tan grande ni pequeña, era una casa perfecta para una familia.

-Pasa- le ordeno.

La pelirosa se quedó afuera confundida _"de que se trata esto"._

-quiero que conozcas alguien- fue la explicación que dio al ver que su amiga se quedaba parada.

Ella dio un paso adelante y lo siguió hasta entrar a la casa.

-Ya llegue- anuncio el chico

-Estoy en la cocina- respondió una voz femenina…una voz que ya conocía anteriormente

Sasuke se quitó los zapatos, el equipaje y entro, le hizo una seña a Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo y lo siguiera.

-¿Cómo les fue en el camino? Hace tiempo que no te veía Haruno-la peliroja que estaba en la cocina ni siquiera volteo a verlos cuando ellos se acercaron a donde estaba, pero claro siendo una ninja sensorial ella ya sabía desde hace mucho que Sakura acompañaba a Sasuke.

-Karin?!- la recién llegada abrió los ojos de la impresión -Tu, el, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?- solto de repente

-Se supone que eras una chica inteligente intuyo que tal vez puedas hacer mejores preguntas que esas ¿no?- dijo la dueña de la casa con tono de burla mientras se volteaba a verlos con una ceja levantada.

Sasuke se le acerco le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo por detrás.

-Sakura te presento a mi esposa- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa poco común en el.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! ESPOSA- la ojiverde dio un paso hacia atrás " _no lo puedo creer esos dos están casados, pero ¿desde cuándo?"_ en ese momento ella recordó que el Uchiha se había ido de viaje para "redimir sus pecados", regreso a Konoha solo por poco tiempo por asuntos pendientes había mencionado, para después irse y no regresar en un largo tiempo…bueno ese era su plan original hasta que ella se le había pegado.

-¿porque se te hace tan increíble?- pregunto la mencionada con enojo en la voz.

-No por nada en especial solo que…Sasuke nunca lo menciono-

-Se supone que nadie debe de saberlo- respondió el esta vez.

-Quieres decir que ni siquiera Naruto lo sabe-

El chico solo negó con la cabeza, la Haruno iba a replicar a penas solo que la Uzumaki la interrumpió.

-Bueno bueno las explicaciones después, a mí también me deben algunas- se soltó del abrazo de su esposo y lo miro- primero vamos a cenar deben de estar cansados y hambrientos.

-De acuerdo, les ayudo en algo- se ofreció la pelirosa

-No gracias Sasuke se encargara de poner la mesa

-Está bien, ¿me permites el baño?

-Claro por el pasillo a la derecha

-Gracias.

Cuando la chica entro al baño, el pelinegro hablo.

-tengo una buena explicación, lo prometo.

-eso espero- contesto viéndolo de reojo, no es que le cayera mal Sakura o que no tolerara su presencia pero ¿Por qué su esposo la había traído con él? Tenía que ser algo muy importante porque no era algo común en el.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la cena y haber ordenado la cocina, se sentaron en la sala, a la opinión de Sakura la casa por dentro era muy bonita, ordenada y acogedora...perfecta para tener una familia.

Sintió nostalgia por ello "tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cobarde también tendría una casa como esta y una futura familia feliz"-pensó la chica.

Cada metro que se alejaba de su querida aldea le dolía como una estocada en el corazón, porque lo dejaba a él se alejaba cada vez más del hombre al que aprendió amar…no del que se enamoró, eso es algo pasajero… del que realmente le hizo entender el significado de amar a alguien a pesar de las situaciones, conflictos, defectos, a pesar de todo… y por miedo no intento luchar por él, "porque era lo mejor"…al menos eso creía.

-¿a qué debemos tu visita?- interrumpió sus pensamientos la pelirroja que estaba sentada enfrente de ella.

"ella sí que va directo al grano" pensó Sakura levantando una ceja, a ella tenía que decirle la verdad no quería provocar un problema entre su amigo y su esposa, a parte Karin no era de las que iba a ir a contárselo a alguien, no era propio de ella, al menos esa era la impresión que tenía con lo poco que la conocía- bueno la razón por la que acompañe a Sasuke…-

-Sakura- la interrumpió el Uchiha, suspiro y se dirigió a su mujer- antes que nada escucha todo hasta el final y sin interrumpir, entiendes- le indico con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa de lado- ahora si continua por favor- dirigiéndose a la otra chica.

Tomo aire y continuo- estoy embarazada…

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- la Uzumaki dio un grito que se escuchó hasta Konoha, salto de su asiento y casi se podía observar su furia alrededor de ella como llamas rojas.

La Haruno se asustó y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo "creo que no debí de haber empezado con eso", Sasuke solo se limitó a sostenerse el puente de la nariz- Karin siéntate.

-PERO QUE! TU Y ELLA.. MALDITO BASTARDO-

-dije siéntate y escucha- levanto la voz molesto pero sin llegar a gritarle.

Ella respiro y se sentó, asintió en dirección a la chica, indicándole que continuara.

-No es lo que piensas Karin, estoy embarazada pero de Naruto- cuando ella menciono eso, la esposa de su amigo se relajó consideradamente, claro ella sabía que era verdad pues podía sentir las mentiras.

Le explico el porqué de su decisión de irse de la aldea y su plan para el futuro.

Aunque no lo dijo Karin entendió perfectamente las razones de Sakura…ella también haría cualquier cosa para que Sasuke fuera feliz, incluso aunque su historia hubiera sido diferente y no estuvieran juntos su postura seria la misma…por esa razón sintió simpatía por la joven embarazada y pensó que no sería tan malo ayudarla y apoyarla un poco.

-puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes, la casa es amplia y tenemos cuartos de sobra, digo mientras encuentras algún trabajo y te estableces bien- comento cuando la pelirosa termino de hablar.

-No es necesario, no quiero incomodar-

-¿A dónde piensas ir? Karin tiene razón es mejor que te quedes con nosotros por un tiempo hasta que consigas algo- opino el Uchiha

Ellos tenían razón, seria por poco tiempo, tal vez era un aldea pequeña pero lo más seguro es que tuvieran un hospital, podría empezar como enfermera e ir ahorrando para una casa pequeña.

-está bien – acepto su cara se le notaba algo cansada, ese dia no había sido muy bueno para ella.

Karin lo noto "pobre la debe de pasar mal"

-sígueme, Sasuke trae sus maletas- se levantó y le tendió la mano a su visitante, ella la siguió.

Le dieron un cuarto mediano en el segundo piso con una cama, tocador, espejo y un closet, con ventana hacia la aldea, era acogedor.

-ponte cómoda, mañana veremos si puedes entrar al hospital- la esposa de su amigo se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Sakura se recostó en la cama, abrazo la almohada y empezó a sollozar…se había aguantado todo este tiempo tenía que dejarlo salir si no le iba hacer mal a ella y a su bebe… su bebe por él tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que salir adelante, tenía que seguir con su vida….


	3. no estoy sola

Karin entro a la habitación que compartía con Sasuke, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en lo difícil que le resultaría a Sakura adaptarse en su nuevo hogar, tal vez en un pasado no fueron buenas amigas ni mucho menos intentaron un interacción, no pasaban de un saludo cortés o unas cuantas palabras mientras ella paso un corto periodo en konoha, pero era mujer y Karin se ponía en su lugar no podía darle la espalda, no era tan insensible.

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz de su marido la saco de sus pensamiento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado a su habitación y se había quedado parada viendo al suelo, como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Nada solo pensaba-contesto la pelirroja

-no te preocupes por ella, es mas fuerte de lo que parece-contesto adivinando los pensamientos de su mujer.

-Hombres, no ven más alla- susurro ella para si misma.

Sasuke se le acerco y la abrazo dándole al mismo tiempo un beso en la frente, no es que el fuera muy afectivo enfrente de la gente, a veces solo se limitaba a tomarla de la mano cuando iban de compras o dejaba que ella lo tomara del brazo o lo jalara cuando veía algo que le interesaba, pero cuando estaban solos era otra cosa la abrazaba, la besaba, jugaban, etc como una pareja normal…pero solo entre ellos, y ambos estaban muy cómodos con esto.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-le pregunto mientras la llevaba a la cama.

-Bien no e sentido ninguna molesta- contesto la chica- ¿le dijiste algo?

-A Sakura? No creo que tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar de camino a acá, después se lo decimos-se recostó el Uchiha preparándose a dormir.

-tienes razón la ayudaremos-

-ahora es tu mejor amiga?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-no pero tampoco tengo corazón de piedra-lo volteo aver con para de fastidio.

-de acuerdo- se acomodó y la abrazo.

-jaja es gracioso-

-¿Qué es gracioso?-

-me contaste que tu y Naruto se la vivían peleando y compitiendo ¿no? Jaja lo gracioso es que hasta para tener bebes lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo jajaja-ella reía mientras ponía su cabeza en su pecho y le regresaba el abrazo.

El sonrió de lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello para que se quedara dormida- tienes razón creo que fue un empate esta vez-

-aja- fue lo último que pronuncio su mujer antes de caer rendida

"o tal vez gane yo, eres un idiota Naruto espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea tarde" fueron los últimos pensamientos del pelinegro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ No deberías estar en tu casa Naruto?- la voz masculina rompió el silencio que había en la cima de la montaña de los hokages.

-¿Cómo me encontraste Shikamaru?- evito las preguntas el rubio

-no fue problemático, siempre vienes aquí cuando quieres estar solo y pensar, y hoy no tenías un humor muy amigable, bueno menos que lo normal - contesto mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-y ¿Por qué estás aquí si sabes que quiero estar solo?- sentencio con voz molesta.

-no evites mis preguntas ¿Qué tienes?- fue el turno del pelinegro para evitar las preguntas del rubio.

En otro caso Shikamaru al escuchar ese tipo de contestación, hubiera dado media vuelta y marchado del lugar con su tipica frase "que problemático" incluso talvez ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a buscarlo. Pero de un tiempo al presente él se había convertido en el consejero y confidente del actual Hokage, y su amistad se había fortalecido por lo tanto no podía ignorar el hecho que el Uzumaki estaba más huraño de lo normal, también sabia el motivo, el cual tenía nombre: Sakura.

-seguirás callado mientras te lamentas por no haber detenido a Sakura cuando pudiste o descargaras toda tu frustración diciéndomelo-

-¿de que diablos hablas? Recuerdas que soy un hombre casado- ya estaba hastiado el joven Hokage.

-si también recuerdo tu cara de tortura el dia que ibas camino al altar- puntualizo

El ojiazul suspiro de cansancio- a ti no te puedo mentir al parecer me llegaste a conocer muy bien- solto un sonrisa triste- sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría ese era el sueño de ella.

-¿No hablaste con ella?

-Talvez sigua siendo un idiota en algunas cosas pero se que en este caso las palabras sobraban.

-yo opino algo distinto pero al fin es tu decisión, y esa la tomaste desde que decidiste vivir un falso matrimonio con Hinata, lo cual sigo pensando que es injusto para ella por más que te esfuerzes jamas la amaras de verdad y de eso estas conciente.- el Nara se termino el cigarro y lo apago con el pie.

-Sakura siempre estará en mi corazón pero tengo que esforzarme por ser el mejor esposo para Hinata- su voz sonaba cargada de cansancio y pensar, dentro de él, como había dicho su amigo, sabia que no era justo para la princesa Hyuga estar casada con alguien que no la amaba como se merecia, pero el haría todo posible por hacerla feliz en su matrimonio.

-Pues si eso quieres empieza de una vez poniendo una sonrisa falsa y llendote a tu casa de una buena vez- fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de dejarlo solo "sigues siendo un idiota Naruto ojala no sea tarde para cuando te des cuenta".

El rubio se paró y soltó un último suspiro- te amo Sakura espero que seas feliz en tu camino, yo tratare de ser feliz en el mío- se limpió una lagrima que salió y se dirigió a su casa donde su adorable esposa lo esperaba.

Como si la noche y el viento supieran el dolor de ambos corazones, el cual era provocado por el silencio de ambos chicos, llevaron ese último mensaje de amor como un susurro de la obscuridad a los oídos de la pelirosa que se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, la cual como respuesta solto un: "yo también te amo Naruto"….lamentablemente la noche y el viento no pueden hacer milagros y regresar con la respuesta…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-buenos días- saludo Karin cuando Sakura iba entrando a la cocina, aunque esta no había hecho ningún ruido.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó al escuchar el saludo, había olvidado que la Uzumaki era un ninja sensorial-buenos días- contesto.

Vio que la pelirroja ya tenía el desayuno listo y la mesa puesta, " _woo nunca pensé que una chica como ella tomaría el papel de ama de casa a la perfección"_ aunque ninguna de las dos tuvieron mucho trato se veía que la chica no era de las que se quedaba en casa a esperar a que su marido llegara de un día de trabajo, pero al parecer ella se sentía muy cómoda en esa situación.

-¿te ayudo en algo?-

-no gracias ya tengo todo listo, Sasuke se acaba de ir asi que tendras que acompañarme a desayunar-

-si, claro-

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio, hasta que Karin hablo.

-te ves terrible, bueno no es que alguna vez hayas sido bonita pero hoy te ves peor que lo normal- comento la peliroja con una sonrisa de burla.

-si… es solo que no dormi mucho anoche-

Al escuchar esa respuesta Karin levanto los ojos de su plato para verla, pensó que un comentario como eso haría que la Haruno le contestara con un contraataque o algo, pero al escuchar lo triste de su voz y ver su mirada decaída entendió que la chica no estaba para esas bromas, ya había sentido su tristeza cuando se dirijia a la cocina, pero quería intentar distraerla en algo…"creo que soy mala en eso de tratar de animar a la gente" .

-no estabas cómoda en la habitación?- pregunto para seguir la charla, aunque sabía que no tenía que ver nada con eso.

-no no no, al contrario es muy bonita y son muy amables al darme un lugar para dormir- por primera vez levanto su murada verde y trato de sonreír.

Su anfitriona solo se le quedo viendo- Mira sé que por lo que estás pasando es difícil, pero a lo que me ha contado Sasuke de ti… bueno eres una chica fuerte y con determinación, sé que podrás salir delante de en esto… aparte no estás sola Sasuke prometió ayudarte y yo también estoy dispuesta a lo mismo-dio un suspiro y continuo- tal vez no llegamos hacer las grandes amigas y tal vez nunca lo seamos pero yo no doy la espalda cuando alguien lo necesita- le sonrió y se levantó para empezar a recoger.

-directa y sin rodeos…justo lo que Sasuke-kun necesita en una mujer, gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó igual- bueno ahora deja ayudarte a recoger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de eso Karin llevo a Sakura al hospital de la aldea, para encontrarle al menos un empleo de enfermera.

-sígueme conozco al director del hospital, si le digo que eres la alumna de la gran Tsunade-sama te contrata de inmediato-comento la esposa de su amigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

-tu trabajas aquí?-

-Si, pero no de doctora o enfermera, estoy en el área de investigación farmacéutica, en pocas palabras hago investigaciones para nuevos tratamientos y medicamentos para nuevas enfermedades- dijo orgullosa la peliroja

-es interesante, y no viniste a trabajar hoy…que irresponsable- menciono la ojiverde con algo de burla, este juego lo podían jugar dos y era más divertido.

-no tengo la facilidad de investigar desde mi casa así que, solo vengo de vez en cuando o cuando el departamento me necesita-

-eso es bueno tienes más tiempo para tu matrimonio-

-si algo así, aparte fue la condición que le puso Sasuke al director para que siguiera trabajando aquí- Karin recordó ese momento con algo de fastidio "ese hombre nunca entenderá que me puedo cuidar sola ahs"-con mi estado o mi futuro estado, él está más tranquilo si es así.

-tu estado?- la pelirosa se detuvo en seco- cómo?...-dudando al preguntar.

-¿Qué? Ese Uchiha no te lo dijo?

La amiga de su esposo solo puso cara de confundida, lo cual hizo que la Uzumaki rodara los ojos- estoy embarazada!- soltó por fin.

-¡QUE!- fue el momento de Sakura de gritar, Sasuke no le había mencionada nada, pero pensándolo bien en su estancia en Konoha se veía que le urgía por regresar a su "viaje de redención"- quiero decir felicidades deben de estar muy felices ambos- menciono la haruno cuando vio la molestia en la cara de su compañera.

-si lo estamos pero al parecer el no tanto, ya que ni siquiera te lo menciono-no era necesario ser un ninja sensorial para percibir el aura molesta y ganas de golpear de la pelirroja.

"esta chica tiene peor temperamento que yo" pensó la pelirosa- debe tener una buena excusa-

-Eso espero- dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la oficina del director, pero paro al escuchar una risita detrás de ella- que es tan gracioso?

-no sé si te Sasuke-kun de lo haya contado pero esos dos se la pasaban compitiendo-soltó otra risa- y pues ambas estamos embarazadas….

-si lo se pensé lo mismo que tu- la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

Se miraron y soltaron a reír ambas.

-vamos es mejor llegar de una vez a la oficina.- dijo Karin entre risa

-si vamos.


	4. meses despues

**MESES DESPUES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El campo de entrenamiento este desecho, parecía que una batalla se hubiera llevado a cabo, que varios ninjas habían tenido alguna competición ahí o que algún desastre natural había arrasado con el lugar…pero la realidad es que un solo hombre había provocado tal desastre….

-Se supone que el Hokage es el representante de nuestra aldea, por lo tanto debe tener un control sobre sí mismo-comento un hombre con cara de aburrido que estaba recargado en el árbol.

-No creo que te escuchara Shikamaru-san- dio su punto de vista su acompañante

-Claro que me escucho Sai, el muy idiota me está ignorando, que fastidio- bufo el consejero del Hokage

El rubio seguía golpeando y pateando una gran piedras, hasta que la hizo polvo…se limito a ignorar a sus dos compañeros, los cuales se colaron solos a su "sesión de entrenamiento", la verdad no estaba e humor para discutir ni dar explicaciones a nadie…tenía que sacar todo ese coraje que traía en su ser.

Un coraje que sacaba a diario en ese campo de entrenamiento, hace meses , desde que se fue cierta pelirosa para ser exactos, había dado la orden de que ya no estaría abierto para el público que seria para uso exclusivo de él, nadie podía poner pie en ese lugar más que él, ni siquiera su esposa, solo ciertas veces entraban Sai o Shikamaru y era porque aunque Naruto era la autoridad máxima de su aldea ellos lo seguían viendo como su igual, una persona, un ex compañero, un amigo que necesitaba su ayuda aunque no lo expresara.

-Naruto basta es hora de regresar a casa- grito molesto el pelinegro con coleta.

El rubio se detuvo, tenía razón ya era tarde no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Suspiro con cansancio se dirigió a sus compañeros, sin decir palabra tomo su camisa, la gabardina y el sombrero. Sabía que este comportamiento era ridículo y casi infantil, estaba haciendo berrinche por algo, que a su pensar, ya no tenía arreglo…debía ser maduro y dejarlo pasar de una buena vez…pero seamos sinceros cuando amas realmente a alguien la madurez te importa un comino…el Uzumaki no podía evitarlo ardía de rabia por haber sido tan cobarde y no detener a Sakura cuando se fue, no haberle dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos, no haber detenido su boda con Hinata…esas eran las razones por las que todos los días en las tardes venia a descargar su frustración, internamente agradeció a esos dos por esta ahí…al menos sentía un apoyo.

Ellos solo se limitaron a observarlo, ya no era el mismo Naruto que conocían, su rostro había tomado una expresión más seria y cansada, de adulto.

Shikamaru medito esto por un momento, siempre imagino que todos cambiarían en cierto momento cuando se convirtieran en adultos, se volverían más serios como pasa con todo el mundo, pero para ser sincero jamás pensó que el chico tonto de la academia cambiara de ese modo, tal vez maduraría si, como todos, pero en él siempre quedaría algo de energía, positivismo y determinación que tanto lo caracterizaban… sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver que no quedaba ni rastro de eso en la persona que tenía enfrente.

Sai a pesar de que había formado una famila y tenia mas contacto con la gente, simplemente no entendía el porqué su antiguo compañero del equipo 7 no iba detrás por lo que quería como siempre lo había hecho desde que lo conoció, tampoco entendía porque si sus dos ex compañeros se querían no habían luchado un poco más para estar juntos _…"estuvieron tan cerca de ser felices_ "-fue el pensamiento del moreno antes de emprender su regreso hacia la aldea junto con los otros dos shinobis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ese dia el gato araño toda la cara de tu padre, jajajaja pero él no se cansaba de decir que el solo lo había atrapado y que era mejor que tu tio Sasuke- le platicaba muy alegremente la ojiverde a su pequeño bebe…ella lo había tomado como costumbre platicarle de todos los recuerdos y sucesos que había vivido con el equipo 7, sus demás compañeros pero sobre todo del ninja rubio he imper-activo que había robado su corazón…y aun que su pequeño tesoro aun no nacía ella jamás se cansaría de contarle una y otra vez esas historias… no importaba que no pudiera conocer a su padre físicamente, pero se encargaría de que supiera todo de el atreves de ella.

Mientras estaba en la mecedora y contaba todo eso le entraba algo de nostalgia y tristeza, al pensar que su hijo jamás podría escuchar la versión de su padre de esas historias…

-Eit quita esa cara, ya sé que el embarazo no es la mejor etapa de una mujer pero tampoco tienes que expresarlo tanto-interrumpió sus pensamientos la pelirroja escandalosa que la había acompañado desde que llego a esa aldea.

-qué modo más grosero de describir la una etapa donde se da el milagro de la vida- replico indignada la Haruno, mientras la observaba ocupar la otra mecedora que tenía enfrente.

La chica se acomodo los lentes y la volteo a ver con una cara llena de sarcasmo- que falsa sonaste pelos de chicle-

-Me cortas la inspiración, tenía una plática con mi bebe, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-entonces creo que llegue justo a tiempo para salvar a mi sobrino de desear nacer sordo – puntualizo con una sonrisa sarcástica típica de ella.

-Al grano bruja- contrataco levantando una ceja y poniendo su mirada de aburrimiento.

-En definitivo es imposible llevarnos bien estando las dos embarazadas, la hormonas nada mas no nos dejan.

-¿Enserió crees que es culpa de las hormonas que seamos así una con la otra?.

-No pero es una excusa perfecta que le puede decir a Sasuke la próxima vez que me lo pregunte- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa falsa- en fin a lo que vengo, Sasuke y yo pensamos que sería mejor que te vinieras a quedar con nosotros hasta que nazca el bebe y claro que pasen los días de la cuarentena.

-¿Y eso porque? No tienen por qué preocuparse por mi estoy bien en mi casa- dijo relajándose un poco más en la mecedora.

-hablando enserio Haruno, tu bebe esta casi por nacer y vives sola, no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar cuando sea el momento de dar a luz.

-ustedes ya tiene con su bebe para que se preocupen por mí, yo me las arreglare sola- Sakura agacho su mirada hacia su vientre y lo acariciaba suavemente con sus dos manos.

-Me agrada tu determinación, pero lamento decirte que no es sugerencia es una orden- interrumpió una tercera voz la conversación de las chicas, lo cual también provoco que se sobresaltaran ambas.

-IDIOTAAA ASUSTAS! NO PUEDES ESTAR APARECIENDO ASI Y MENOS CUANDO UNA ESTA EMBARAZADA IMBECIL-grito la chica de anteojos al recién llegado.

Su compañera solo se limito a poner una mano en su pecho y otra en su vientre para tratar de tranquilizarse del susto.

-Asustar? Tu eres la que estas gritando como histérica zanahoria jajajajaja- se burlo el Hozuki- Sasuke hablo de la misma forma de siempre, asi has de tener la conciencia- puntualizo.

-Suigetsu-contesto tranquilamente el Uchiha.

-Si Sasuke?

-Callate-le ordeno con un tono amenazante- lo siento Karin no era mi intención, tranquilízate.- se dirigió detrás de ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros para relajarla.

A ella le había afectado el embarazo un poco más que cualquiera otra mujer, había perdido temporalmente su habilidad sensorial por eso no había sentido cuando llegaron, cosa que siempre la traía nerviosa no estaba acostumbrada a que la tomaran por sorpresa, en cuanto a su habilidad curativa esa no sabían si también la había perdido, Sasuke jamás permitirá que la tocaran para comprobarlo.

Lo cual hacia que su esposo fuera más atento con ella, ya no importaba si estaba en público o privado, el Uchiha era más abierto con sus sentimientos hacia su esposa, claro solo con ella su relación con las demás persona seguían igual.

-Pff sigo sin entender como le hizo esta bruja amarrarte de esa manera

-dejalos Suigetsu- sonrio Jugo

-No es por interrumpir su tan interesante discusión pero ¿qué hacen aquí?- se entrometió la chica de konoha.

-venimos a recoger tus cosas para llevarte a la casa de los señores Uchiha-le contesto el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Ella se le quedo viendo esa sonrisa le recordaba a su querido rubio "imposible nadie lo puede igualar"-ya dije que gracias pero no-

-y yo ya dije que es una orden- se dirijio a ella su ex compañero de equipo.

-ay no seas dramática ni orgullosa, nenita por favor-exclamo con fastidio la otra chica.

-No es eso, solo que no quiero molestar-

-No es molestia- finalizo el tema el moreno- chicos entren

Con esa orden sus acompañantes entraron a la pequeña casita de la Haruno.

-¿QUEEE? Esperen no toquen nada!- se levanto detrás de ellos lo más rápido que pudo la dueña de la casa.

Una vez que la pareja se quedo sola, la Uzumaki se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Alguna novedad?

Su marido suspiro de cansancio- no nada aun no podemos encontrar ninguna pista-

-al menos ella estará mas segura con nosotros-

-le comentaste algo?-

-no, pero tenemos que mantenerla al tanto lo mas pronto posible, ¿has tenido algún contacto con Konoha?

-tampoco, pero será mejor informar a Sakura del asunto antes de acudir a Konoha-

Ella apretó la mano de esposo- tengo miedo Sasuke, nunca pensé decir esto pero eso siento-

-tranquila yo siempre los protegeré- le dio un beso en su frente y puso una mano en su vientre, el jamás dejaría que le arrebataran a su familia, su felicidad, su futuro…no de nuevo.


	5. cosas del destino

**Cosas del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sollozaba en su habitación, estaba sentada al borde de su cama, cuando se levanto ese día jamás se imagino que terminaría así…prácticamente había transcurrido normal como todos los días desde que se había casado con el "amor de su vida", el Hokage de la aldea, la persona que había admirado desde niña…un día normal para la primera dama era levantarse, arreglarse, hacer de desayunar a su marido, darle un beso antes de que se fuera, hacer la casa y esperar a que su esposo llegara, claro con algunas variaciones en otros días pero prácticamente esa era su rutina…no se quejaba…jamás lo hacía, a pesar de que su esposo no fuera tan cariñoso como ella quisiera, había cumplido su sueño, ganar el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki…o eso había creído ella hasta el día de hoy.

-Hinata, mírame por favor- solicito el Hokage- tenemos que hablar como personas civilizadas.

-¿Porque Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué no me amas?- seguía sollozando la chica con las manos en la cara.

El sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, esa mujer no merecía sufrir, ella merecía ser feliz pero con él jamás lo seria y tenía que dejarlo claro…suspiro de cansancio esto sería difícil.

-hay que enfocarnos en la realidad nosotros…

-ni siquiera hemos cumplido el año de casados- lo interrumpió mientras levantaba la cabeza, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y tenía la nariz roja- tenemos mucho tiempo de rescatar nuestro matrimonio.

Al verla así sintió pena- Hinata no creo que el tiempo solucione esto- se arrodillo frente a ella y puso ambas manos en sus hombros- empezamos mal desde un principio y esto definitivamente acabara mal.

-no es verdad Naruto-Kun empezamos bien…tu me lo propusiste…tu me elegiste para ser tu compañera- decía entre gimoteos mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos perla.

-si es verdad yo te lo propuse pero nuestro compromiso fue muy corto, después de que te lo pedí solo te tomo 15 días en preparar todo casarnos…no se no dio tiempo para…

-para qué? Para arrepentirte? Si me lo propusiste es porque estabas seguro, o no Naruto-kun?- su voz ya denotaba algo de molestia, algo raro de la princesa Hyuga, pero ya no podía tragarse más el dolor y coraje que sentía, tenía que expresarlo de alguna manera.

Si coraje, pero hacia ella, pensaba que no había sido suficiente mujer para el ninja más fuerte de Konoha, sabía perfectamente sus defectos, era débil, tímida…muuuy tímida, tartamudeaba, insegura, entre otras cosas…tal vez todo eso no era de agrado para el shinobi…tal vez porque no tenía el cabello rosa…

La morocha tenía razón él la había elegido, le había propuesto matrimonio, pero ¿Por qué?...ni siquiera el chico estaba seguro de eso..

 _FLASHBACK_

 _._

 _._

-hey! Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-oh! Iruka-sensei- saludo el rubio que estaba sentado en la cima de la montaña de los hokages-no esperaba verlo aquí- sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás.

-A veces vengo pensar o solo tomar el aire fresco- contesto su ex sensei- ¿y que tiene tan preocupado recién nombrado Hokage de Konoha?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-eh! De que habla Iruka-sensei, no me preocupa nada

-Naruto te conozco desde que eras un niño, se que algo anda mal…vamos puedes contarme lo que sea, tratare de ayudarte, sigo siendo tu sensei no? Jajaja

El chico se puso serio de repente y en su mirada se notaba algo de tristeza.

-digamos que es un problema algo sentimental

-mm supongo que es una chica no?

-en realidad son dos chicas sensei jejeje-

-QUEEEEE! En qué momento mocoso!- se exalto el mayor de los dos- bueno supongo que al ser el héroe de Konoha tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti, creo que Sakura-san debe de tener mucha competencia…si no es que alguien mas ya le gano tu corazón jajajaja

Iruka dejo de reír al ver que el rubio se quedo callado y serio de nuevo.

-sensei- por fin hablo el Uzumaki.

-si dime

-quiero dejarle algo muy en claro, y tal vez esta sea la última vez que lo diga, y se lo confió a usted porque es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y porque me conoce desde muy chico, no le puedo mentir- se quedo callado, suspiro- Sakura-chan jamás tendrá competencia, ni mucho menos ninguna otra ganara mi corazón, ese ya le pertenece a ella…no importa que no estemos juntos como yo quiero…ella es el amor de mi vida…eso jamás cambiara.

Al termina con eso el castaño se le quedo viendo a su ex alumno- "el realmente a madurado, el amor que le tiene es verdadero"- pensó con orgullo.

-entonces Naruto cuál es tu problema sentimental, por lo que veo ya tienes muy bien decidida tu elección

-desde que Sasuke regreso Sakura lo frecuenta mas, lo visita a menudo…yo sabía de antemano que Sakura-chan jamás dejo de amar al idiota de Sasuke…Pero tenía la ligera esperanza que se fijara en mi…Que llegara a enamorarse de mi…pero ya veo que es imposible, tal vez su amor por el maduro tanto como el que yo le tengo a ella…no interferiré en su felicidad-el chico de ojos azules suspiro de tristeza- en cambio yo, he empezado a salir con Hinata, mmm no es tan rara como pensaba que era al principio…y es buena chica, muy dulce, amable y está enamorada de mi así que…

-Naruto no puedes usar una persona para reemplazar a otra.

-No no no, no es eso sensei, la verdad es que Hinata jamás remplazaría a Sakura-chan, son totalmente diferentes, solo que estaba pensando que tendría que darle una oportunidad… tal vez no la llegue a amar tanto como a Sakura-chan pero al menos creo que me puedo enamorar de ella…no se tal vez sea cosa del destino que me este dando una oportunidad con ella…

-sabes que eso es arriesgado, es jugar con fuego, porque si no resulta como esperas…ella puede salir lastimada.

-si lo sé y es lo que menos quiero por eso lo estoy pensando muy bien.

-pfff como me encantaría ayudarte mejor en esto chico, es mas no ayudarte solamente si no tener el poder de hacer que este con la persona que mas amas, realmente te lo mereces…pero si crees que te puedes enamorar de Hinata es porque tal vez ya estas sintiendo algo por ella, pero aun así piénsalo muy bien, ¿vale la pena estar con alguien que realmente no estás seguro que amaras?- espero la respuesta el joven Hokage, pero esta jamás llego-piénsalo muy bien, recuerda no importa que decidas siempre te apoyare

Se levanto y se despidió con una sonrisa mientras pensaba-"cosa del destino…no creo que ese sea tu destino Naruto"

.

.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Después de esa platica a Naruto le tomo una semana para pensarlo bien y proponerle matrimonio a Hinata, el estaba seguro de esto, que seguiría su camino sin Sakura a su lado, que se daría la oportunidad de querer a otra chica…estaba seguro de casarse con Hinata…hasta que paso lo que paso con cierta pelirosa.

Después de esa noche estaba más que seguro que no podía estar con nadie más, no importa que Sakura solo lo hubiera usado, el aclararía las cosas con ella y le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos…tal vez tenía una oportunidad con ella…tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Lo único que detuvo al Uzumaki de no casarse con la Hyuga, fue que el comportamiento de la pelirosa le dejaba en claro que solo había sido una noche y ya, aparte que cada vez que intentaba decirle a Hinata las cosas no encontraba el valor para cancelar su compromiso.

Y esas situaciones… esas cosas del destino lo llevaron hasta ese momento, el y su esposa en su habitación, ella llorando y el desesperado por explicarle de una forma que no la lastimara tanto.

-Naruto-kun ¿tu me quieres?-pregunto la chica un poco más calmada.

-si te quiero

-pero no me amas, ¿cierto?-termino con una sonrisa triste en su cara

-no HInata no te amo- por fin lo soltó el rubio.

-yo si te amo Naruto-kun, siempre lo he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi

-¿Por qué?

La ojiperla levanto su cabeza para mirarlo de manera confundida, al verla el chico repito mejor la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me amas Hinata? ¿Por qué si nunca convivimos tanto? en si no me conociste realmente, no entablábamos mucha conversación, hasta después de la guerra ninja y un poco antes de rescatarte a ti y a tu hermana.

La Hyuga lo medito un poco- te amo por tu forma de ser, eres amable, noble , valiente, decidido, siempre cumples tus promesas…

-solo me estás dando una lista de virtudes-la interrumpió su esposo- no razones para amarme de verdad.

La pelinegra bajo su mirada al piso, pensó lo que acababa de contestar, era cierto lo que él decía.

-sabes Hinata tal vez yo no sea un experto en el amor y esas cosas, aunque se escuche duro este matrimonio es la prueba de que son un idiota en esas cosas…pero lo que si se es que cuando amas a alguien de verdad lo quieres con sus virtudes y defectos, amas a la persona que hace que saques lo mejor de ti mismo y que te haga mejorar día a día…yo no hago eso contigo ni tu conmigo…porque no te amo.

Ella reflexionaba cada palabra que decía su marido, y con cada una se daba cuenta que era verdad, era cierto lo que ella decía Naruto Uzumaki tenía todas esas cualidades y mas pero no tenia en ese efecto en ella como se supone que debe ser cuando estas con la persona que amas, a veces se preguntaba porque no era completamente feliz si había cumplido su sueño…ahí tenia la respuesta no solo era que Naruto no la amara si no que también ella no sabía realmente que era el amor.

-yo no quiero que seas un simple adorno de mi casa o solo tenerte como esposa para que estés pendiente de mí, no tú no te mereces eso …tu mereces mucho mas…

-Naruto-kun creo que entiendo lo que dices-no dejo que terminara-y aunque me duele en el fondo de mi corazón tienes razón…no es justo para ninguno de los dos estar en esta situación…será mejor que nos separemos y evitar más daño.

-lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte de esa manera.

-lo sé, pero de lo único que debes de sentirte culpable es no haber roto el compromiso antes…no te preocupes Naruto-kun te perdono y gracias por todos los momentos juntos.

Con una sonrisa triste y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos lo abrazo fuerte…tal vez no era realmente amor lo que sentía pero era lo más cercano que ella había sentido…era doloroso dejarlo ir pero era lo mejor.

El Uzumaki la abrazo de la misma manera, tal vez no la amaba pero le debía mucho a esa mujer y realmente esperaba que fuera feliz con alguien más, que realmente la merezca.

Cuando se separaron él le dio un beso en la frente y como un acto de agradecimiento por todo, la beso en la boca.

Así se había terminado su matrimonio, no sabía que pasaría después de eso pero los dos tenían que continuar.

.

.

.

.

-MALDITO UZUMAKI IDIOTA!- gritaba un Kiba encolerizado, mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al Hokage.

El había ido desde temprano a su oficina gritando un montón de cosas, el rubio ya sabía el porqué de su enojo y por lo tanto que esto no terminaría bien, por eso decidió llevarlo al campo de entrenamiento donde iba todas las noches, a pesar de las protestas de Shikamaru.

-TE LO ADVERTI IMBECIL QUE NO LA LASTIMARAS, QUE TE MATARIA SI LA HACIAS LLORAR-siguió golpeándolo hasta que empezó a llorar de coraje.

-has terminado Kiba?- pregunto Naruto con tranquilidad, algo inusual en el, pero no pensaba defenderse sabia que se lo merecía.

-¿Qué dices? A caso no te importa lo que está sufriendo ella, no se lo merece- lo agarro de la gabardina.

-ya lo sé Kiba, y créeme que entiendo a la perfección tu enojo, se que está sufriendo pero confió en que en poco tiempo se recuperara- contesto muy serio el rubio- también se que todo ese coraje que traes es porque te sientes culpable

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Por mi culpa Hinata no está destrozada

-tal vez no directamente, pero te sientes culpable por no haber sido valiente y declararle lo que realmente sentías por ella.

Kiba se quedo mudo y con una cara de sorpresa…soltó la gabardina del Hokage y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-sabes perfectamente que no debiste encargarle a otro lo que únicamente puedes hacer tu-dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se quitaba algo de polvo de de su ropa- piénsalo tal vez el destino te este dando otra oportunidad…te presto mi campo de entrenamiento tal vez necesites descargarte un poco mas- finalizo el rubio antes de desaparecer de ahí.

Por un momento el Inuzuka se quedo parado, después empezó a descargase como su ex compañero le aconsejo…pobre campo de batalla, realmente ocupara un remodelación.

.

.

.

.

Llego a su oficina y se sentó en su silla, y suspiro de dolor.

-ese maldito perro sí que me dejo molido- dijo para sí.

-HOKAGE-SAMA!- entro Shizune entro de golpe y agitada- TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA EN… -no termino la frase porque se sorprendió al ver el estado del chico-Naruto ¿Qué te paso?

-no es nada Shizune, tuve un asunto que arreglar, dime qué problema es- contesto restándole importancia a sus heridas.

-ammm de acuerdo, es en el hospital, algo no anda bien en un paciente, tiene que venir pronto- dijo con alarma la morocha.

-de acuerdo vamos de una vez.

Cuando le explicaron la situación, no entendía cómo surgió esto de repente…tal vez era cosa del destino.


	6. REVIEWS!

Tal vez ya conteste algunos de sus comentarios o tal vez no jejejeje la vdd es que no me da tiempo de contestarlos a veces pero si los leo todos y me emocionan lo que me ponen, muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia :D!

primero que nada gracias a mi amiga Lixy! ella fue la primera en apoyarme en hacer un long fic, sorry peque se que me odias por hacer sufrir a la pareja pero sin drama no hay final feliz :P hjajajaj

 **cinlayj2:** gracias! si lo tengo que terminar espero que pronto :D! como ya viste naruto y hinata no tuvieron un lindo matrimonio como dicen en el manga :P hahahaha muy pronto se descubrira todo ya veras ;)

 **yomii20:** jajaja a mi me gustan las dos parejes no se se me hacen que encajan jejeje pero mas el NS aun me duele el final T:T, en el proximo cap se dira el sexo de los bebes ;)

 **anime love:** siii ya casi se acab, espero :P creo que ya los hize sufrir a ambos pero que puedo decir soy drama queen jajajaj trate de explicar mas o menos el porque naruto se caso con hinata :s

 **1234567:** amm bonito nombre :P jejeje muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto mi historia

 **belsazar:** espero que sigas leyendolo ya casi lo termino jeje

 **selmarie:** siii aun sigue :D!

 **manakarin:** gracias por todos tus comentarios jajaja que bueno que te gusta la historia hago lo mejor que puedo para tener la atencion del publico lector dd jajaja casi se acaba espero que tbm les guste el final

 **karla:** mmm el siguiente cap espero la proxima semana ;P

sorry por los retrasos a veces se me va la inspiracion o el tiempo no me alcanza jejejeje pero lo tengo que terminar!

por ultimo gracias a un amigo por sus animos, aunque es super gorroso queriendo saber que va a pasar jajaja me encanta hacerlo sufrir :P

saludos nos vemos a la proxima para decir juntos liberate...a no me equivoque de serie jajajajjaa bye!


	7. PRESENTIMIENTOS

**PRESENTIMIENTOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes había pasado desde que Karin había dado a luz, un mes de que habían escapado de su nuevo hogar, un mes de que sus perseguidores los habían atacado…un mes que Sasuke Uchiha había perdido a su familia….

Estaban escondidos en una cabaña en el bosque, la chica de cabellos rosados estaba en la cama cabizbaja aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

La Haruno se paseaba de aquí haya en su habitación, preocupada por la esposa de su amigo, ella ya estaba en labor de parto, al parecer por su habilidad curativa su embarazo fue más rápido el bebe ya estaba desarrollado antes de los 9 meses normales, no la habían dejado ir para que no alterara o se sugestionara para la hora que a ella le tocara dar a luz.

Se quedo viendo la ventana mientras pensaba " _en estos momentos te necesito Naruto"_ , levanto la mirada y vio como una explosión se dio en donde estaba el hospital.

-¿Qué DIAB….- no termino cuando la puerta de su cuarto azoto, volteo rápidamente y vio a Suigetsu con una maleta en sus manos.

-rápido ayúdame trae todo lo que necesites- ordeno apurado

-pero que paso?.. La explosión.. KARIN- Sakura no atinaba a decir una oración coherente, aun asi el Hozuki le entendió.

-Sasuke está con ella, nos han encontrado vamos apúrate.

-si – se movió lo más rápido que su estado la dejaba.

Salieron de la casa y el la llevo a un lugar apartado de la aldea, ahí esperaron a los demás…pero solo aparecieron dos sombras...Sasuke y Juugo.

Al verlos a la ojiverde solo se atino a preguntar- y Karin? El bebe?

El Uchiha solo bajo la mirada evitándola.

-murieron en la explosión- contesto el integrante más alto.

-¿quee?- solo atinaron a decir la chica embarazada y el chico que la acompañaba, ambos con cara de sorpresa la cual paso rápidamente a dolor.

Ella estaba aturdida _" esto no es verdad..no es cierto. Sasuke-kun"_ levanto su mirada de preocupación, no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba en brazos del menor de lo Uchihas, la había salvado de un kunai que se dirigía a ella.

-una menos… falta una- se escucho una voz grave desde los arbustos del bosque en el que se encontraban.

Aparecieron tres sombras mas…ninjas que ella no reconoció.

-Sasuke Uchiha- pronuncio la misma voz mientras reía gravemente- fue un trabajo duro de encontrarte, realmente nos costo, ¿no es así muchachos?- pregunto mientras extendía sus brazos

Los otros dos solo rieron por lo bajo.

-solo queremos a tu descendencia y tu sharingan, eso es todo- apunto hacia Sakura

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – La pelirosa solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa- EL Y YO… NO...

-Juugo... Suigetsu… mátenlos- la interrumpió el azabache con un y tono amenazante, no estaba para bromas ni para preguntas.

La chica solo se limito a verlo… su cara y sus ojos reflejan furia contenida…eso la asusto.

.

.

.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de eso el moreno salió de ahí con la embarazada en brazos dejando que sus compañeros se encargaran…no lograron matarlos pero al menos salieron con vida.

Se habían pasado huyendo desde entonces, no podían detenerse ni en una aldea para revisarla por temor a que los encontraran y atacaran; pero la chica sentía a su bebe y estaba segura que él estaba bien…al menos eso ella quería creer.

-¿cómo te sientes?- entro su ex compañero a la habitación.

Eso la saco de sus pensamientos- bien ha estado muy tranquilo- contesto con una sonrisa

Se acerco a la cama y suspiro de cansancio.

-¿alguna novedad?- pregunto la chica

-no ninguna, al parecer estamos seguros por ahora.

Su cara se veía cansada, con preocupación…pero no triste, solo había pasado un mes desde que Karin y su bebe murieron en ese hospital, a pesar de que Sasuke no era muy dado a expresar lo que sentía, ella no creía que hubiera superado tal hecho tan rápido…el amaba a la pelirroja, lo había visto el tiempo que convivió con ellos, la alegría y emoción que ambos tenían al saber que pronto conocerían a su hijo o hija y el amor que sentían con solo verse a los ojos… no podía negar que en ese tiempo sentía algo de celos, no por Sasuke si no por Karin; ella había logrado estar con la persona que amaba y el sentimiento era reciproco, ella había sido valiente, ella no se rindió y al final gano...para desgracia de la pareja el que perdió fue él…se quedo sin ella… Sakura sintió pena por el…

-la mejor opción que tenemos es regresar a Konoha- hizo una pausa esperando algún reclamo de ella, pero no lo hizo- es el único lugar donde estarás segura..Pero en esta situación no sé si sea prudente arriesgarnos ir hasta allá.

-yo también pensé que regresar es la mejor opción, no lo dije por que casi se llega el momento de dar a luz…Sasuke-kun siendo sincera no creo que lleguemos antes de eso.

-si lo supuse-soltó otro suspiro de cansancio y ser inclino poniendo sus manos en su cara.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué me quieren a mi?...- haruno no quiso termina en si su oración, no quería recordarle que lo que esos ninjas buscaban ya no existía.

El entendió perfectamente esa pausa que hizo- ellos creen que el bebe que llevas es mío por eso te buscan.- contesto sin más.

-Pero… yo..

-lo sé pero ellos no crean si les digo que tu no eras la madre de mi hijo o sí?- la volteo a mirar con una ceja levantada.

Ella solo se limito a agachar su cabeza, el se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana del cuarto.

-como lo dije aquella vez, ellos buscan mi sharingan para despertar a kaguya.

Meses atrás, en una de sus misiones que cumplía a Konoha, había encontrado algunos artefactos y pergaminos en el interior de un bosque, días después y siguiendo rastro de eso descubrió que se había formado una secta la cual veneraba a Kaguya y buscaban su sharingan y sangre del actual Hokage de Konoha para efectuar un ritual el cual le devolvería la vida.

El rubio ya estaba informado de la situación, al menos de que la secta existía y de sus planes, ambos sabían que irían primero por el azabache ya que al estar en constante movimiento, o eso creía su líder, sería más difícil de encontrar. Hasta ese momento no habían atacado dicha secta porque días después sus miembros abandonaron el lugar donde el Uchiha los había encontrado…perdieron su rastro hasta el día que atacaron el hospital…nunca imagino que ellos sabían que tenía una familia… se equivoco, cometió un error y lo pago caro.

Durante ese último mes no había podido tener comunicación con la aldea, su preocupación primordial era mantener a salvo a su ex compañera y al futuro hijo del Hokage.

-tengo que hablar con Naruto…es nuestra única salida-fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sakura solo se quedo viendo la ventana con nostalgia, mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a salir, puso ambas manos en su vientre "Realmente te necesitamos"

.

.

.

.

-Hokage-sama le traigo el último informe de hospital- Shizune se lo entrego

-Gracias- fijo su mirada en los papeles, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, pero no- negativo

-asi es Hokage-sama no hemos podido encontrar la cura para esta enfermedad y cada vez hay más casos, solo hemos tenido dos muertes pero…

-no digas "solo" como si no tuviera importancia- se levanto de su silla irritado- tenemos que encontrar a la abuela antes de que esto se haga más grande.

La pelinegra bajo la mirada ante el regaño que recibió de su superior, ella solo quería minimizar el daño que estaba haciendo esa nueva enfermedad, pero el Uzumaki tenía razón ninguna muerte es menos, tenían que encontrar la cura y rápido… aunque también sabía que solo había dos personas capaces de eso Tsunade-sama y …

-Sakura-chan también es una opción- hablo el rubio como si supiera por donde iban los pensamientos de la mujer- pero no he tenido noticias de Sasuke en un tiempo y tampoco he podido localizarlo- apretó el puente de la nariz

-las encontraremos alguna de las dos, por mientras mantendré a todo el equipo médico en alerta para atender a los pacientes lo mejor que se pueda…espero no tengan que esperar mucho por ellas-animo la mujer.

-Gracias

Con eso ultimo ella abandono la oficina.

Aparte de esa situación en la aldea, había algo más que preocupaba al chico de ojos azules, algo que le oprimía el pecho y dentro de él sabía que era por su Sakura-chan pero no sabia por que _"te encontrare, no importa que tenga que hacer te encontrare…espero que la estés protegiendo bien teme"_ esos eran los pensamientos que tenía el líder de esa aldea.

El Uzumaki se encontraba en un bosque, era de noche…estaba solo..

- _Naruto! Ven por favor!- escucho entre los arboles-narutooo!_

 _-Sakura-chan? Donde estas?... Sakuran-chan?- el rubio buscaba desesperadamente a la dueña de la voz- dime donde estas iré por ti! Sakura-chan!_

 _-por favor ven! Te necesito!-gritaba la voz convirtiéndose poco a poco en sollozos- me persiguen Naruto ayudanos!_

 _El chico comenzó a correr hacia donde creía que escuchaba la voz, y la encontró en medio de un claro…estaba parada con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando de miedo_

 _-Naruto… aquí estoy_

 _-Sakura-chan- empezó a correr a su dirección y en ese momento tres sombras rodearon a la chica- déjenla en paz!- grito_

 _Una de las sombras la sostuvo de las manos y otra saco una espada apuntando a su cuello, mientras que la tercera se puse enfrente de él y con voz tétrica le pregunto- ¿estás seguro de que llegaras a tiempo? ¿Seguro de que la salvaras?_

 _-suéltenla- pronuncio el rubio con una voz cargada de furia._

 _La sombra solo se hizo a un lado mientras empezaba a reír maniacamente, la que traía la espada la levanto y…_

 _-SAKURA-CHAN!_

 _-NARUTOOOO!_

Se levanto agitado y lleno de sudor… solo fue una pesadilla- estoy en mi cuarto…Todo está bien- se recostó tratando de regularizar su respiración, sus manos estaban en su cara, había sido muy real, la desesperación que escuchaba en la voz de Sakura era real.

Se levanto al baño para mojar su cara y se quedo viendo al espejo, algo en su pecho se oprimía algo estaba mal, ese sueño tal vez le quería decir algo mas..

-ire yo mismo por ti- dijo decidido

Se vistió, tomo su mochila de viaje y dejo un pergamino para Shikamaru, no importaba cuanto tardaría el mismo traería a la pelirosa de vuelta a la aldea…sabía que había algo mal con ella…Lo sentía…no se detendría hasta saber si estaba bien.

.

.

.

..

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ME DUELEEEEEE!- gritaba la ojiverde en la camilla.

Había llegado la hora, el bebe ya quería salir.

-ESTO ES HORRIBLEE POR FAVOR QUE YA TERMINEE- gritaba y lloraba la chica.

-tranquilizate, no grites tanto asustaras al bebe- le decía la enfermera para calmarla

En la madrugada Sakura había sentido contracciones, eso indicaba que el momento estaba por llegar, para mala suerte de ella no estaban cerca de una aldea mucho menos de un hospital, por lo que pensó que tendría que arreglársela sola para dar a luz, los hombres en estos casos no son de mucha ayuda…al menos eso creía, en ese momento se le olvido que estaba bajo el cuidado de Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico siempre tenía previstas las futuras circunstancias. Así que cuando ella dijo que tenía dolor, él y sus dos compañeros alistaron todo para salir de inmediato a un refugio donde ya había una doctora y una enfermera listas para atenderla.

-tranquila falta poco- decía la doctora

Sakura solo se limitaba a pujar y aguantar los gritos, mientras sus lagrimas salían, ninguno de los tres había entrado con ella…un hombre tenía sus límites.

-vamos bebe ya sal.

-doctora tengo miedo- la pelirosa decía ya cansada

-no te preocupes fue por los gritos que diste pero ya está saliendo.

-tengo miedo, tengo miedo- es lo único que repetía

-un poco más.

Antes de caer inconsiente escucho el llanto de su bebe, alguien la sostuvo de la mano, la apretó y dijo- hiciste un buen trabajo Sakura, felicidades- sintió un beso en su frente.

" _esa voz…yo conozco esa voz…pero es imposible, como es que esta aquí"_ fue lo último que coordino su cabeza antes de perderse en la obscuridad.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: soy una maldita lo se :P


	8. EXPLICACIONES

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que veía ante sus ojos lo tenia en shock…era imposible la aldea estaba totalmente destruida.

Había ido a la ultima aldea donde tenia conocimiento de que Sasuke se encontraba con la esperanza de encontrarlo a el y a Sakura…pero no esperaba que encontraría un panorama tan devastador.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- se pregunto en voz alta.

-Creo que eso no es lo importante por ahora, lo que importa es que tus objetivos ya no se encuentran aquí- contesto derrepente una voz en su interior.

-Kuruma- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Aun me recuerdas muchacho eh? Eso es bueno

-Que te la pases dormido dentro de mi no significa que me haya olvidado de tu existencia.

-¿dormido? Solo era una simple siesta, mocoso grosero.

-Si claro lo que digas, ya me ayudaras en esta misión o solo despertaste para recordarme tu presencia- comento con algo de irritación en su voz.

-jajaja ya lo te lo dije tus objetivos no están aquí y al menos el que te importa sigue con vida.

-¿hablas de Sakura-chan?

-No del niño Uchiha, claro que hablo de ella idiota- contesto con sarcasmo la bestia.

-Ah que humor, te hace falta mas sueño- puntualizo cerrando los brazos y poniendo cara de fastidio.

\- No es culpa mía que a pesar de tanto tiempo siguas haciendo preguntas idiotas- suspiro de cansancio- te llevare hasta donde se encuentran confía en mi.

-mmm, ¿Cómo sabes donde esta?- pregunto intrigado el chico, no es como que la Haruno tuviera una conexión directa con la bestia del nueve colas para que el supiera su ubicación exacta, o al menos eso pensaba el.

La bestia sonrió de lado- tu confía, no tardarás mucho e saberlo.

Sin más el Hokage avanzo hacia la dirección que su compañero indicaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin lo tenía en brazos, a su pequeño bebe, era tan pequeño y frágil, y por suerte estaba tranquilo en ese momento, enrollado en una mantita con sus manitas en forma de puñitos y sus ojos cerrados…para ella era la imagen mas hermosa que había visto jamás, en cuanto lo escucho llorar todo el dolor desapareció, sintió una inmensa alegría y solo quería verlo.

-bienvenido mi precioso niño- pronuncio en un susurro la recién mama mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su retoño.

El niño al sentir los labios de su mama empezó abrir poco a poco sus ojos…unos ojos verde jade que heredo de su madre, por primera vez veía a una de las personas que más lo amaba en el mundo…su madre no pudo contener sus lagrimas de felicidad " _a pesar de todo estas aquí…si tan solo tu padre te viera"_ pensó la pelirosa con algo de nostalgia.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta- adelante- contesto la chica.

La puerta se abrió y se asomo una cabellera pelirroja- hola ¿podemos pasar?-

-claro que si pasen- dijo con alegría en su voz

La chica con anteojos y cabello rojo entro de inmediato, y se acerco a la camilla donde se encontraba Sakura y su bebé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-siendo sincera… no me duele ya nada- respondió y giro su rostro a su bebe que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

-¿de verdad? Quiero que digas eso mañana- dijo con burla la Uzumaki

La paciente no contesto solo se limito a tomarla de la mano a la chica y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-wowowowo espera tranquila ¿por que lloras?...no llores, no hagas eso- recrimino Karin al ver lo que estaba pasando, ella no sabía qué hacer cuando una persona lloraba, nunca había sido buena para eso.

-yo pensé que habías muerto- menciono con tristeza-ese dia todo fue tan apresurado, yo quería estar contigo, después se escucho una explosión y minutos despues Sasuke-kun llego y ….

-si bueno fue algo rápido… todos los sucesos que pasaron ese día ….pero así teníamos que actuar- la interrumpió su compañera cuando veo que se estaba empezando alterar y tanto movimiento haría que el bebe despertara. Se alejo un poco para arrastrar una silla y sentarse a su lado…tenía muchas cosas que explicar y hacerlo para seria cansado.

Sakura recostó a su pequeño a un lado de ella, también se percato que empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos y no quería que empezara a llorar, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza y quería que las aclarara. Cuando termino de acomodarlo se recostó y voltio su cara para ver a la pelirroja, la cual entendió el gesto y empezó a contar la parte de la historia que aun no sabia.

-esa noche antes de ir al hospital…

 **FLASHBACK**

En la habitación de los Uchihas, la mujer que estaba acostada en la habitación sintió un dolor intenso y casi al mismo instante percibo algo mas…algo que solo ella tenia habilida para sentir, al parecer la contracción que sentía en ese momento intensifico su habilidad de rastreo.

-Sasuke…Sasuke despierta- empezó a mover con una mano a su marido mientras que ella había logrado enderezarse completamente-UCHIHA HAZME CASO- hablo mas fuerte

El hombre se despertó y enderezo en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya viene- logro decir mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración

-¿El bebé?- con lo que dijo su esposa fue suficiente para despertarlo por completo y hacer que se levantara de la cama para vestirse y tomar todo lo necesario para el hospital.

-si y no es el único que viene-continuo con su respiración un poco mas relajada.

Eso hizo que el azabache parara en seco y volteara a verla, inmediatamente se acerco- ¿Quién mas viene?

-puede sentir un grupo considerado de personas acercándose rápidamente a aldea- lo miro fijamente- tenemos al menos una hora y media para que lleguen, hay que avisarles a todos que salgan lo mas pronto posible y…

-NO, te sacare de aquí inmediatamente, levantare a los demás y nos iremos mientras podamos, que llegen a la aldea y que nos busquen asi ganaremos tiempo…

-NOO! No podemos hacer eso Sasuke, no podemos condenar a estas personas inocentes solo por salvarnos nosotros, crees que se van a detener solo porque no nos encuentran?...-lo miraba con ojos decisivos, el solo la observaba parado- sabes bien que ellos destruirán la aldea sin siquiera importarles la vida de estas personas.

El menor de los uchihas suspiro- Karin, no podemos…

-He dicho que no Sasuke, no los vamos abandonar asi, no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan así que piensa otro y que sea rápido-ordeno la Uzumaki- las contracciones pararon deben ser las iniciales, aun tenemos algo de tiempo tengo que ir al hospital.

-¿Acaso estas loca?, ese va ser el primer lugar en el que te van a buscar-le replico cuando vio que ella se paraba de la cama y caminaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿ya pensaste en otro plan?, el tiempo se agota Sasuke-solo se limito a decir eso.

Sasuke le ordeno quedarse en la habitación y que no se moviera demasiado, fue a levantar a sus dos compañeros del su ex equipo taka, mando a suigetsu a dar aviso a los aldeanos que tenían que salir lo antes posible por amenaza de invasión mientras Juugo iva al hospital y daba aviso de la situación de Karin, el Uchiha le había solicitado que solo se quedara un doctor y una enfermeras para el parto, los cuales aceptaron de inmediato debido a que les debían mucho a ese equipo. Después de eso el pelinaranja se dirigió a buscar a dos personas que su líder iba a necesitar para esa situación.

Media hora despues Karin y Sasuke se encontraban en el hospital, después de haber dejado a una Sakura preocupada en la casa, el Hozuki tenía la orden que después de alertar a todos regresara inmediatamente por la ojiverde. Mientras tanto la esposa del Uchiha estaba en una camilla junto con la doctora y la enfermera que se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos.

-¿haz sentido alguna otra contracción?- pregunto la doctora

-No ya no he sentido ningún dolor solo ese

-mmm ya veo talvez tarde un poco mas en entrar en labor de parto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto el azabache con algo de preocupación en su voz, la cual solo noto Karin.

-no sabria decirle, el proceso de parto varía mucho dependiendo de cada mujer, se que su pregunta se debe a la situación que estamos corriendo pero tal vez tarde unas horas o el resto de la noche, no podría dar con exactitud cuándo nacería su hijo- contesto la doctora- de echo es raro que solo sintiera una contracción, se supone que después de eso tienen que ser contantes…hay que estar monitoreándola, enseguida vuelvo tengo que guardar algunas cosas por si tenemos que salir de improviso, Sayuri acompáñame por favor- se dirigió a la enfermera que estaba checando el pulso de la paciente, dicho eso salieron de la habitación.

-es como si…-hablo la Uzumaki con un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto enseguida su marido

-eh? No no es nada, solo estaba pensando.

Se acerco a ella y se sento en la cama- ¿Qué piensas?

-lo que dice la enfermera que las contracciones deberían de ser cada vez más constantes, pero no siento nada como eso…es como si el bebé quisiera que sintiera que se aproximaban a la aldea, como si el supiera que estábamos en peligro…no me mires como si estuviera loca- lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-no pienso que estés loca, también pienso que puede ser una posibilidad- respondió el Uchiha

Ella tomo su mano la llevo a pecho y la apretó- lo siento mucho- al escuchar esas palabras el levanto una ceja, no entendía porque le decía eso, como si le pudiera leer la mente le aclaro- siento haber arruinado tu plan de escaparnos, se que te preocupas por nosotros y yo frustre tu intento de…

No pudo terminar lo que tenía pensado decir porque su boca fue callada por un beso, el cual empezó tranquilo y lento, él tomo el rostro de su mujer con la mano libre que tenia e intensifico el beso; cuando se separaron el puso su frente contra la de ella, él no dijo nada pero aun asi entendió lo que quería decir…no la culpaba de nada.

Tocaron la puerta, el chico se levanto y dio permiso a que pasaran, al abrir la puerta entro Juugo con otras dos personas atrás de el.

-que milagro Sasuke-kun, aunque debo admitir que es algo decepcionante que solo nos hables cuando nos necesitas…eso me hace sentir usado kukuku-hablo primero el ex sannin- ¿tu no te sientes asi Kabuto?- se dirigió hacia su acompañante el cual solo se acomodo los lentes.

-ya les explique la situación y el plan que tienes- interrumpió el pelinaranja

La chica sintió otra punzada de dolor- ya están mas cerca….hay que salir rápido-dijo tratando de respirar por el dolor, su marido la tomo en brazos y se la entrego a Kabuto.

-salgan de aquí junto con la doctora y la enfermera- ordeno a los recién llegados-Juugo acompañame.

Salieron de la habitación Orochimaru y los demás se dirigían a salida trasera mientras Sasuke y Juugo a la puerta principal, antes de doblar la esquina Karin asomo su cabeza arriba del hombro de Kabuto, cuando pensó que su esposo no voltearía hacia atrás él le dedico una última mirada y se dirigió a detener a los atacantes.

-"todo estará bien, estaremos bien"- pensaba la futura madre mientras acariciaba su vientre

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Despues de eso di a luz en un refugio que había preparado orochimaru-sama y luego vinimos aquí- termino de relata la peliroja.

-woo si que es increíble todo lo que me cuentas, te seré sincera pensé que si habías muerto, aunque Sasuke-kun nunca dio a notar tristeza…aunque no es muy expresivo dudaba que no le hubiera afectado su perdida.

-Lo se ese Uchiha es un debilucho jajaja

Sakura la miro sorprendida jamás había escuchado que alguien dijera eso de su ex compañero.

-bueno será mejor que descanzes un rato antes de que este bodoque se despierte- se levanto y tomo al bebé en brazos para llevarlo a su cunita en el cuarto de las doctoras para que lo estuvieran cuidando.

-pero quiero conocer al tuyo- replico la chica de ojos verdes

-tranquila la conoceras, pero por ahora descanza dar a luz es agotador- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-de acuerdo

-nos vemos en un rato, dile adiós a mami…-se detuvo porque desconocía el nombre del niño

-Shinakaku- dijo sakura adivinando lo que pensaba la Uzumaki

Asintió con la cabeza- de acuerdo vámonos Shina- y salió del cuarto

La pelirosa estaba agotada asi que no tardo en quedarse dormida, sin saber que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba.


	9. OPORTUNIDADES

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la orilla del rio se encontraba una mujer sentada abrazando sus piernas viendo hacia la nada, tenía un semblante triste y realmente así se sentía, pero al mismo tiempo también sentía resignación, ya esta asimilando lo que había pasado un mes atrás… su divorcio. Ella era la nueva ex esposa del Hokage de la aldea, era totalmente oficial ella había firmado voluntariamente por el bien de los dos, cosa que para su padre había sido una decepción…tal vez no era el único que pensaba así, pero si el único que se lo decía en la cara.

La ojiperla suspiro a pesar de que su matrimonio había acabado se sentía tranquila.

-hola Hinata- saludo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-Kiba-kun…Hola-

-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-si claro que si- le respondió con una sonrisa tímida

El chico se sentó cerca de ella optando una postura relajada, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación se sentía nervioso…

-" _vamos hombre es hinata la conozco desde que éramos niños, es fácil platicar con ella"_ \- pensaba el chico

Antes hubiera sido fácil pero hace tiempo que no platicaba que con ella, a decir verdad desde que ella se caso con Naruto, él la amaba y por lo mismo decidió alejarse para evitar sufrir la pérdida de su amor y dejarla ser feliz libremente….estúpida decisión si él no hubiera tomado esa postura ella no estaría sufriendo ahora…el rubio tenía razón era un cobarde…

-y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- hablo la Hyuuga al ver que pasaron varios minutos y el chico no decidía a pronunciar palabra.

-eeeeh?... estema a lo siento, yo solo caminaba...es decir regresaba de entrenar jejeje- la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamiento y lo agarro en curva- " _no puede ser ahora el que tartamudea soy yo_ "- se golpeaba mentalmente

-¿enserio?, genial y akamaru, ¿Dónde está?

-él tenía demasiada hambre, terminando el entrenamiento luego luego se dirigió a casa corriendo.

Ella soltó una risita-que raro que tu salieras corriendo igual que el- comento la chica

-jajajaja lo sé, no se me dio ganas de caminar es todo-aclaro el Inuzuka, obviamente no le iba a decir que de regreso del entrenamiento Akamaru percibió su olor y le dijo donde estaba y que después de eso le indico al perro que se regresara a la casa sin él.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el castaño volvió a hablar- oye Hinata…mmm tu estas

-sé lo que me vas a preguntar Kiba-kun y si, la respuesta es estoy bien, estoy tranquila y sé que fue lo mejor aunque mi padre diga lo contrario- voltio su cara para verlo mientras contestaba, con una mirada decisiva y convincente.

Él en cambio la miro con algo de pena, no por ella si no por el mismo, a quien diablos se le ocurria preguntar eso, a pesar de que ella había dicho eso sin dudar, era obvio que aun le dolía la ruptura…aun lo amaba.

Agacho la cabeza y dijo-lo siento Hinata yo solo…

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpió-todo mundo me hace esa pregunta…también se que como todo el mundo no crees lo que digo, pero realmente estoy bien solo es difícil dejar ir el sentimiento que tenias hacia la persona que amaste con todo el alma-finalizo la chica viendo hacia el rio.

-eso si lo entiendo perfectamente- murmuro Kiba, aun con la cabeza gacha, pensó que no lo había escuchado…pero ella si lo hizo.

Voltio a verlo, se puso a pensar y recordar desde que estaban en el equipo juntos… con él siempre había sido todo diferente…podía hablaba sin tartamudear, podía ser ella misma, habían crecido como ninjas y habían vivido y aprendido muchas cosas juntos, como equipo y como amigos…todas esas cosas que no había experimentado con Naruto…de echo si se ponía a pensar ¿Por qué se enamoro del rubio?¿qué sabia de él para atreverse a decir que era el amor de su vida?

-¿sucede algo?- cuestiono el chico que estaba sentado a lado de ella, se había percatado que se le había quedado viendo.

-eeee… no no no nada solo estaba…pensando-se sonrojo al instante y aparto la mirada de el.

Eso provoco una sonrisa en el castaño, le gustaba verla sonrojada.

-mm ¿quieres acompañarme a cenar algo? Jejeje cero que ya siento algo de hambre-menciono el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-si me encantaría- contesto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-¿qué te gustaría cenar? A mí se me antoja una hamburguesa doble con queso-

-mmm no lo sé… una hamburguesa estaría bien, hace mucho que no como una, creo que hasta olvide como sabe.

-¿segura?, puedes pedir lo que quieras yo invito- se señalo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- no se pizza, teriyaki o ramen….- abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo _"que idiota"_

La chica ni se inmuto ante lo mencionado, y antes de que el hiciera una réplica de disculpa contesto- no, la hamburguesa se me hace bien, hay que probar cosas diferente-voltio a verlo con una sonrisa.

Eso lo tranquilizo- bien, hamburguesa con queso y papas será.- dicho eso siguieron caminando rumbo a la aldea.

-Kiba-kun, la próxima vez que vayas a entrenar, me avisas por favor…yo también quiero ir

-claro- afirmo mientras sonreía.

En una cueva oculta en el bosque, estaba un hombre fornido dando vueltas furioso.

-"maldito Uchiha, no cabe duda que eres un oponente muy fuerte, pensar que te las arreglaste para salvar a todo el pueblo y escapar con tu mujer"- pensaba frustrado

 **FLASH BACK**

Acababa de llegar a la aldea donde le habían notificado que se encontraba el ultimo heredero uchiha, y lo que encontró no era lo que se esperaba. Casas vacías, sin luz, todo en silencio y en medio de la calle principal tres cuerpos…los cuales reconocieron inmediatamente.

Con paso lento se acerco a las siluetas que estaban tiradas en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, pensó que estaban muertos hasta que empezó a toser una, se acerco..

-¿Dónde esta?

-cof cof se fue cof cof perdimos el rastro- fue lo último que pronuncio entre escupidas de sangre

El jefe de esa banda estaba furioso, el maldito bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha escapo..

-destruyan todo, que no tengan a donde regresar- ordeno con ira en su voz.

Dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar mientras dejaba a sus seguidores cumplir su orden- _"te encontrare, no dejare que vivas en paz, ni tu ni tu familia escapara de mí…Sasuke Uchiha"-_

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-JEFE! JEFE!- llego gritando uno de sus subordinados, lo cual hizo que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos.

Voltio a verlo con ira en su mirada, lo cual hizo que el hombre se disculpara de inmediato.

-lo siento jefe, es algo importante-

-espero que sea algo de nuestro objetivo si no, no perdonare tal intromisión- puntualizo con voz grave.

-eee…. Es algo asi, aun no encontramos al objetivo, pero encontramos algo que nos podría guiar.

Su jefe se limito a verlo, esperando a que continuara.

-el Hokage, hemos detectado que paso a unos kilómetros de aquí con dirección al Oeste.

-¿El hokage? ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su aldea?- medito el jefe- ¿iba solo?

-sí señor, pensamos que está en busca del Uchiha…tal vez podría llevarnos directo a el.

Su líder solo suspiro, se dirigió a sentarse… tal vez tenía razón, el ninja más poderoso de Konoha tan lejos de su hogar, era bien sabido la amistad que tenían él y su objetivo, lo más seguro era que se digiriera con él, que sabía de su existencia y vino como apoyo…sonrió de lado que gran oportunidad le daba el destino.

-tal vez el Hokage sepa de nuestra existencia, pero lo que no sabe es que nos guiara hacia su mejor amigo-susurro para sí- que un equipo se dirija inmediatamente a hacia el lugar y lo siga, que regresen en cuanto haya una noticia útil- ordeno dirigiéndose hacia su secuaz

-sí señor, de inmediato- salió corriendo igual que como entro.

-"solo un poco más"-fue lo que pensaba ese hombre

Un pequeño bulto con cabello negro dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre, desde que él la vio por primera vez no quiso separarse mucho de ella. Por las circunstancias no había podido estar en su nacimiento, no la había escuchado llorar por primera vez y no pudo darle su apoyo a su madre, se sentía algo mal por eso; por el cual desde que llegaron al refugio y dejo a Sakura en manos de la doctora y enfermera, se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a su mujer y bebe.

 **FLASH BACK**

Caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo del refugio hasta que…

-Sasuke-kun…hasta el final del pasillo a la derecha segunda puerta- le dijo su ex maestro adivinando que buscaba tan desesperadamente el moreno, el cual ni siquiera le dedico un gracias, solo se limito a seguir las instrucciones.

Cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta indicada no sabia si tocar o entrar simplemente, estaba nervioso, algo raro en el, aun no tomaba la decisión de que hacer cuando escucho una voz femenina desde el interior de la habitación.

-¿vas a pasar o no Uchiha?- dijo algo impaciente.

El chico abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada al borde de la cama, mientras mecía una cuna que estaba a su lado. Ella voltio a verlo menciono..

-con lo nervioso que estas era imposible no sentirte- dejo de mecer la cuna y se levanto de su lugar.

El ojinegro apenas dio un paso y sintió los brazos de su mujer y su cabeza en su cuello, él no dudo en abrazarla…no se dijeron nada solo se limitaron a abrazarse mas fuerte, ambos entendían el sentir de cada uno, y que al final de cuentas lo que importaba era que estaban vivos y juntos de nuevo.

El tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, mientras sentía como las lagrimas de su mujer se deslizaban en sus mejillas, el cortaba su camino con sus pulgares…. La besaba tratando de demostrar cuanto la había extrañado, ella se aferro a él como si no lo hubiera visto en años…para ambos pareciera que fue así….

Hubieran seguido así, si no es que un pequeño balbuceo en la cuna los interrumpió… se separaron y se sonrieron, su esposa lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió a la cuna…ahí estaba un pequeño bultito con manos y pies inquietos, cabello negro, ojos rubí y una sonrisa en su rostro…

La pelirroja se inclino y levanto al bebe- dile hola a papi mi amor-dijo dulcemente acercándose a su marido.

Él estaba en shock, por primera vez estaba viendo a su bebé, después de un mes pudo conocer a su nuevo miembro de su familia…

-cárgala-

-no, estás loca…se me va a caer- sentía miedo al pensar en sostener algo tan frágil

-anda es fácil, inténtalo- lo animaba ella

Si fácil para ella que tenía un mes practicando pero para él, se le hacía algo casi imposible.

-te enseñare… mira así…eso solo sostenle la cabecita…así está bien-soltó con una sonrisa en su boca.

El bebe no dejaba de sonreir, como si hubiera conocido a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, ella sabía que él era su padre y estaba feliz de conocerlo al fin.

-es niña, aun no le he puesto el nombre, estaba esperándote- dijo con cautela la Uzumaki, dentro de ella tenia algo de temor de que su esposo no aceptara a su hija, tel vezél quería un varón pero…

-es hermosa, el nombre que decidas está bien-le contesto sin quitar la mirada de la niña, mientras le sonreía, acerco una mano a su hija y ella tomo un dedo entre sus manitas y lo apretó, el Uchiha contesto a ese gesto besándole la frente y haciendo una promesa silenciosa _"siempre estaré contigo"_

Karin se había equivocado, Sasuke no deseaba solo un hijo para restablecer su clan, él deseaba tener una familia… ella y su hija le estaba dando esa oportunidad, y en toda su vida no alcanzaría de agradecerles por darle algo tan maravilloso.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Desde ese día el moreno decidió aprender sobre todos los cuidados que necesitaba su hija, por ahora solo le daba el biberón y la arrullaba para dormir. Su esposa jamás había pensado que sería un padre totalmente dedicado, tal vez nadie se lo hubiera imaginado… el gran Sasuke Uchiha había caído no solo en los encantos de una mujer, sino de dos…su esposa y su hija.

El chico acostó a su hija, ya dormida, en la cuna mientras en el umbral de la puerta lo veía una chica de cabellos rojos, entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla.

-usualmente las mamas son las que se encargan de esto- menciono la chica mientras se dirigía a la cama para sentarse.

-ya lo hiciste tu sola durante un mes, ahora me toca ayudarte- le dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama y la jalaba hacia él

-es increíble que diga esto pero… te extrañe- dirigió su mirada hacia el

Solo suspiro y le dio un beso en la frente, la abrazo par acercarla más a él, ese era su "yo también"

-¿Cómo está Sakura?- pregunto después de unos minutos.

-bien, solo que cansada, la deje durmiendo para que repusiera fuerzas

-¿y el bebe?

-muy saludable también…igualito a su padre- rio su esposa- será imposible esconderlo

Su marido sonrió de lado- espero que recapaciten esos dos-recostó su cabeza y cerró los ojos

-muy pronto tendrán la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas- dijo para sí la chica.

-hmp?

-nada, que nosotros también deberíamos descansar mientras Sarada duerme.

-si es verdad

Se acomodaron para dormir, la chica se relajo a lado de su esposo con una sonrisa traviesa…ella sabía algo que nadie más se imaginaba y no iba a arruinar esa sorpresa


	10. REENCUENTRO

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una pelinegra corría apresuradamente sobre los pasillos de Konoha…

-Shizune-san que bueno que llego- se le acerco una enfermera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿El antídoto que hicimos no funciono?-

-solo parcialmente-respondio la enfermera- al parecer baja los síntomas pero no los cura por completo-finalizo pasándole un reporte del paciente

Hace meses se habían percatado de que una nueva enfermedad se estaba presentando en la aldea, hasta ese momento se habían dado cuenta que inicio por un equipo de 4 chunnins que habían regresado en una misión, los cuales murieron posteriormente por dicha causa, despues empezaron a decaer los familiares de estos ninjas, Shizune que era la encargada del hospital como medida de prevención puso en cuarentena a toda la familia y personas que habían tenido contacto con los enfermos, posteriormente después de unos exámenes dejaban ir a los que estaban sanos y a los que presentaban algún síntoma los tenían en observación máxima…todo este tiempo y aun no podían encontrar una cura, no sabían de donde habían enfermado esos ninjas, solo habían creado un antídoto para mantener los síntomas al minimo y a largar el tiempo de vida de esas personas…al menos hasta que el Hokage regresara con Sakura, la única con el conocimiento, aparte de tsunade-sama, que podría resolver esto.

-esto nos puede dar algo de tiempo, por favor dárselo a los demás pacientes, esperemos que Hokage-sama regrese pronto-ordeno la directora del hospital

-enterada Shizune-san, la mantengo al tanto de cualquier novedad

-Gracias- dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación _"por favor regresen pronto chicos"_

.

.

.

.

Detrás de las unos arbustos se encontraban ocultos los ninjas que fueron enviados para seguir al Hokage…

-Asi que es aquí donde se ocultan jejeje…ustedes vallan a la base y avisen al jefe, yo me quedare aquí vigilando-

-si- dijeron al mismo tiempo para después marcharse.

Un rubio de ojos azule se encontraba enfrente de una cascada enorme..

-mmm ¿seguro que este es el lugar?- pregunto algo dudativo el chico

-si es aquí-contesto la bestia dentro de el

-mmm es que no veo ninguna entrada-dijo rascándose la cabeza por detrás- aa es verdad tengo que travesar las cascada cierto?- intuyo alegre

-no me digas lo descubriste tu solito- dijo con burla el zorro, lo cual provoco un puchero de sentido por parte del Uzumaki

Se adentro a la cascada y entre las rocas vio una entrada de cueva….camino por la oscuridad hasta que se topo con unas escaleras que bajaban…las siguió y al final de estas encontró su mejor amigo esperándolo.

-Teme! No pensé que me estuvieras esperando- dijo con algo de sorpresa el Hokage, la verdad no sabía como sentirse al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-no lo estaba, pero me mandaron por ti sígueme- se limito a decir su ex compañero

-¿te mandaron?- se pregunto, pero el Uchiha ya estaba avanzando, asi que se limito a seguirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

-auch- se quejo la joven madre- esto de darles pecho si duele un poco, pensé que las mujeres que atendía en el hospital exageraban un poco.- comento la pelirosa mientras le daba de comer a su bebé

-Y esto es solo en comienzo-le contesto su compañera mientras le cepillaba el cabello y la arreglaba un poco.

-mmm Karin, ¿porque me estas peinando?

-bueno solo te estoy haciendo un favor, fea ya estas pero desarreglada ya seria demasiado ¿no lo crees?-le dijo con burla en la voz.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste bruja ridícula?- contraataco con enojo la chica

-calmate, le pasaras toda la bilis a tu bebé por medio de la leche

-pues deja de hacerme enojar, eres una desconsiderada-respiro y conto hasta diez la ojiverde- por cierto cuando conocere a tu bebé, solo lo haces de larga.

-mm en un rato mas primero tienes que ver a alguien.

Sakura no alcanzo a preguntar de quien se trataba cuando tocaron la puerta.

-oh! Ya llegaron- se aproximo a la puerta y antes de abrirla le dijo- te daré un consejo, no arruines esta oportunidad…podría ser la última.

Salió de la habitación dejando a la pelirosa algo confundida, se dedico a ver como su bebé seguía comiendo…unos minutos despues abrieron la puerta y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre…la cual reconoció enseguida…pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver…

-¿Sakura-chan?-pronuncio él

Ella solo abrió los ojos como platos…

Él se acerco más…

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba en shock…

Él la miro y al mismo tiempo al bultito que tenia en sus brazos…

Ella intento estirar su mano para tocarlo…

Él la sujeto y sin previo aviso la abrazo de manera que el bebé no fuera aplastado…

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario ambos creían que jamás volverían haberse el uno al otro…y aunque no lo sabían ambos sentían la misma felicidad en sus corazones por haber vuelto a ver al amor de su vida…

Se separaron y ella por fin pudo soltar palabra…

-Naruto…tu…como…-

-es una larga historia Sakura-chan jejeje- le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás, la miro por un momento estaba sonrojada y tenía un brillo en los ojos que la hacía ver llena de vida, ante esto sintió un piquete en el corazón debido a que ya sabía la razón…

-veo que estas muy bien y feliz- le dijo a ella.

Iba hacer un comentario pero sintió que el niño había terminado, se cubrió de inmediato y lo levanto para darle palmaditas en su espalda para sacarle el aire. El rubio miro esa escena y por un momento se sintió tranquilo y relajado, "asi se debe de sentir tener una familia" pensó el chico.

"no arruines esta oportunidad…podría ser la última"- pensó en las palabras que le dijo la esposa de su amigo, ella tenía razón debia que decirle la verdad no importaba si era casado, si él ya no la amaba, al fin de cuentas podrían llegar a un acuerdo no?

Él no dejo de mirarla ni un momento, había decidido que le confesaría su amor a la pelirrosa y la llevaría de vuelta a la aldea, pelearía por ella no sería un cobarde…no de nuevo…pero al verla asi de feliz con una nueva luz en su vida, no supo qué hacer, no podría arruinarle lo que había construido todo este tiempo que había estado separado de él, " no puedo ser egoísta, ella es feliz…yo finalmente perdi, pero aun asi tendras que regresar conmigo aunque sea por trabajo" algo decaído logro decir…

-Sasuke debe estar muy feliz, por fin esta restableciendo su clan-

La chica levanta una ceja- aa si él está muy feliz, de hecho no recuerdo haberlo visto así-contesto la chica algo extrañada "a que viene Sasuke-kun en este momento" pensó la kunoichi

-bueno teniendo a una esposa tan hermosa y un nuevo integrante en su familia, ni por mas amargado que sea puede ocultar su felicidad jeje- comentaba con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿asi que piensas que su esposa es hermosa?- dijo con celos "acaso está ciego este idiota" reclamaba interiormente con una vena saltada en la frente

-claro siempre he pensado que es la mujer más bella que jamás había visto-el Uzumaki pensó que ante esto la chica se sentirá alagada, desafortunadamente estaba logrando un efecto contrario al que esperaba.

-¡Y ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE TIENE DE BONITA ESA PELOS ROJOS!- exploto de celos la chica, lo cual provoco que el niño se asustara y empezara a llorar- ay no no llorares-

Trato de calmarlo pero no pudo.

-vez lo que hiciste Sakura-chan, ahora no se calla- dijo asustado el ojiazul

-callate idiota es tu culpa- dijo molesta

-y porque mia-

-hay yaa estas asustando mas al niño- dijo desesperaba la joven madre mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su bebé, pero sus arrullos fueron en vano.

El rubio también estaba asustado, el tampoco sabía qué hacer para calmar al pequeño nunca había tratado con un bebé pero lo siguiente que hizo le salió espontaneo.

-haber préstamelo- él se acerco a ella y le acomodo el niño en sus brazos.

Empezó a mecerlo y hablarle para que se calmara, el pequeño abrió su manita y el cerro sujetando el dedo del Hokage, el niño al sentirlo dejo de llorar de inmediato y poco a poco volvió a quedarse dormido. Sakura se quedo sorprendida al ver esto.

-¿ya habías tratado con niños?

-no nunca, pero al parecer no es tan difícil jejeje

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos "vamos Sakura tienes que ser madura ya eres madre, demuestra que eres toda una mujer" pensó eso y solto un suspiro para tranquilizarse

-mmm…¿porque dices que Karin es la mujer más bella que has visto?- lo cuestiono, por mas que trato de controlarlo en su voz de notaba algo de celos, cosa que no importo mucho ya que el chico ni lo noto

-¿karin? Ella que tiene que ver con eso- contesto confundido, mientras volvía su mirada a ella

-pero si acabas de decir que…-Haruno se quedo a la mitad porque recordó que cuando se fue de la aldea Naruto creyó que era la mujer de su ex compañero… por lo tanto seguía creyéndolo "creo que olvide de ese pequeño detalle" se regaño internamente. "Bueno supongo que es el momento de decirlo"

-Naruto quitale el gorrito al bebé, por favor-

El levanto la ceja ante tal petición "Sakura-chan actua muy raro, tal vez sea algún síntoma post-parto" hizo lo que ella le dijo….

.

.

.

.

El llanto de la pequeña Sarada no paraba y su mamá ya estaba más que preocupada por no poder calmar a su hija.

-ya mi niña, por favor tranquilízate- la mecía y caminaba por toda la habitación, ya le había intentado darle de comer, cambiarle el pañal, hacer que eructara, hasta intento hacer que la mordiera para calmar algún dolor que sintiera, pero nada funcionaba, y como aun no recuperaba por completo su sentido sensorial no sabía qué era lo que sentía su pequeña.

Su marido entro a la habitación y vio a su hija llorando y su mujer desesperada, jamás había visto esa expresión en su cara…la de no saber qué hacer…

Se acerco y tomo a la bebé en brazos para intentar calmarla, y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos su esposa le dijo- no sé qué le pasa estaba en su cuna dormida y de la nada empezó a llorar, pensé que le había picado algo pero no hay nada, no sé que tiene y no se cómo calmarla- termino mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-siente, tratare de calmarla-

Acerco a la niña más a su pecho y empezó a mecerla, él tampoco sabía que hacer pero tenía que intentarlo, le dolía que su hija estuviera llorando de esa forma igual que le dolía ver a su esposa preocupada, poco a poco fue aminorando el llanto pero su respiración seguía algo acelerada y daba pequeños gimoteos.

Al ver esto su madre se acerco a ambos y puso su frente sobre la de su pequeña- ¿qué te pasa mi niña?- el sintió cuando la pelirroja se tenso de repente- tiene miedo- aunque solo fue un susurro el Uchiha alcanzo a escucharla.

Sujeto a Karin con su brazo libre y la acerco a la cama para que se sentara, dejo a su hija en el moises y volvió a acercarse a su mujer, se agacho para quedar a su altura.

-ella tiene miedo Sasuke- lo sujeto de los brazos y empezó a apretarlo al punto que le encajaba las uñas, pero aun asi él no se quejo.

-¿que es lo que pasa Karin?- le pregunto serio

-espera, tengo que concéntrame- despues de unos minutos ella abrió los ojos como platos y puso una expresión de horror.

-Karin dime lo que pasa- la sujeto por los hombros y la obligo a verlo.

-ya vienen… ellos vienen… nos encontraron Sasuke…y nuestra hija lo siente-alcanzo a pronunciar.

el moreno no necesitaba que le dijera de quienes hablaba, tenían que moverse rápido…la pequeña empezaba a gimotear de nuevo se acerco al moises y la cargo, se la dio a su madre y ella la sostuvo y pego a su pecho.

-karin escuchame-la tomo de los hombros- vamos a estar bien, todo va estar bien, si nuestra hija tiene el sentido sensorial, tienes que estar tranquila para que puedas calmarla

De la comisuras de los ojos de las chica se asomaban las lagrimas- tengo miedo…

El la abrazo con cuidado para no aplastar a la bebé- lo se, pero hare todo lo que pueda para protegerlas a ambas, esta será la última vez que estén en esta situación, iremos directo a la aldea y estarán seguras…lo prometo.

-tambien prométeme que estarás con vida y te quedaras con nosotras- puso una mano en su rostro, el chico sintió como ella temblaba… solo la beso…no podía prometer eso, daría lo que fuera porque ellas estuvieran a salvo incluso la vida…

Se levanto y fue a la puerta- arregla todo lo necesario para salir lo mas pronto posible, dare el aviso.

-Sasuke!...PROMETELO!- pero él ya había salido de la habitación y no miro atrás.

Abrazo a su hija y trato de tranquilizarse, ella confiaba en su esposo aunque muchos pudieran tacharlo de traidor, era la única que lo conocía realmente y sabia que él las protegería, tenía la esperanza que saliera vivo de esta…era un Uchiha despues de todo.

-pronto tendremos una vida normal, ya lo veras…

.

.

.

.

No podía creer lo que veía el pequeño tenía unos mechones de cabello rubio, antes de que los dos pudieran mencionar palabra alguna, su ex compañero irrumpió en la habitación…

-tenemos problemas, Sakura arregla lo que necesites tenemos que salir lo antes posible…Naruto ven conmigo-

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto.

-Sasuke-kun que pasa- pregunto la chica

Entraron la doctora y enfermera que los acompañaban para preparar todo e irse, la enfermera quito de los brazos del rubio al recién nacido… Sakura y Naruto se quedaron viendo, después hablarían con más calma.

-volveré por ti Sakura-chan arregla todo, y tranquila yo te protegeré- le dedico una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

A pesar de que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando se sintió tranquila…él estaba ahí y sabia que no dejaría que nada le pasara a ella y a su hijo.


	11. SIN RENDIRSE

**SIN RENDIRSE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-es hora de irnos- menciono un anbu con mascara de gato

Estaban en un cuarto 5 personas vestidas de anbu alistándose y preparando sus armas, en cuanto estuvieron listos salieron directamente hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Mientras tanto un pelinegro veía desde la oficina del Hokage como partían.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde- pensaba mientras arrugaba una hoja de papel que tenía en su mano.

La ayuda iba en camino.

.

.

.

.

..

.

En la entrada de la cueva se encontraban Juugo y suigetsu, en guardia para parar cualquier ataque sorpresa.

-Sasuke, dime que es lo que pasa- decía el rubio mientras se acercaban a la entrada.

-nos encontraron…los tipos de los que estamos escapando-

Eso fue suficiente para el Hokage para entender la situación, haría todo lo que fuera para darle tiempo a Sakura y los demás para escapar y llegar a la aldea.

-aquí vienen…

De la cortina de agua se empezó a ver una silueta de un hombre…

-valla que tenemos aquí- rio por lo bajo el ninja-al parecer no tuve que invertir mas tiempo y esfuerzo en encontrarlos a cada uno, los dos están aquí-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-jajaja tan impaciente lord hokage, al parecer es un defecto que no ha corregido-

-¡contesta!- insistió

-mi nombre no importa, lo que importa son mis intenciones- empezó a caminar con toda tranquilidad hacia ellos.- creo que será mejor que se los diga antes de que mueran…

-no es difícil de adivinar, son una organización de maniáticos seguidores de Kaguya que intentan revivirla- menciono el dueño del sharingan mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-jajajajaja al parecer el niño hizo su tarea de investigación- se burlo su enemigo.

-creíste que eras el único que estaba detrás de la pista de alguien-sonrió de lado el moreno-sabemos mas de ustedes de lo que piensas.

-entonces que se acaben las formalidades no crees….ATAQUEN…

De las sombras salieron más ninjas, la pelea había empezado….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ellas habían logrado escapar, se dirigían a Konoha lo más rápido que podían, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado después de dar a luz Sakura se encontraba en buenas condiciones para correr, no podían saltar en los arboles porque los bebés podrían sufrir algún daño por los movimientos tan bruscos, algo que muy a su pesar retrasaban al grupo y los ponían mas en riesgo a cada minuto. Si se encontraban con algún enemigo solo tenían a Orochimaru y Kabuto para defenderlas ya que la doctora y enfermera no tenían habilidades ninjas, y tampoco podrían arriesgar sus vidas.

-"cada vez estamos más cerca"- era lo único que pensaba la pelirosa.

-ALTO!- grito la peliroja con los ojos bien abiertos.

Al escucharla todos pararon de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede Karin?- pregunto el chico de lentes.

-nos…nos rodean…nos encontraron- dijo con una cara de espanto.

Se pusieron en guardia y atentos ante cualquier movimiento que se sucitara…ante tanta tención la pelirosa exclamo: ¡Salgan ya sabemos que están aquí!

Poco apoco se empezaron a asomar de entre los arbustos 10 ninjas listos para pelear- entreguen al bebé- menciono uno de ellos, el cual dio un paso al frente.

-¿cual de los dos?- dijo con una risa el Sannin, haciendo que las dos madres lo voltearan a ver con enojo.

-ammm..- el ninja sonaba dudativo

-solo quiero cerciorarme que no les entregemos al bebé equivocado y vallan a tener problemas con su jefe- prosiguió el pelinegro encogiéndose los hombros y sonando algo burlon, lo cual aumentaba el enojo de las chicas.

-ese tipo tiene razón..¿que hacemos?- susurro otro a su acompañante.

-callate-le contesto- denos a los dos, eso no es problema de ustedes.

-crees que te los daremos sin pelear- refuto la Haruno enojada.

La doctora y enfermera estaban detrás de ellos esperando cualquier cosa, ambas sabían que no serian de ninguna ayuda en una pelea, debido a que no contaban con habilidades ninjas.

-parece que sus mamas no los quieren dejar jugar con ustedes, asi que no se los entregaremos-menciono finalmente el Sannin poniéndose listo para pelear, y junto a el Kabuto.

-les daremos tiempo corran lo mas rápido que puedan, acercándose al perímetro de Konoha será mas fácil pedir ayuda- les dijo el peligris a las chicas, dando el primer ataque, los ninjas se abalanzaron a ellos dos con armas en las manos.

-sakura ellos no podrán retenerlos a todos, no alcanzaremos a llegar ni al perímetro- le susurro la peliroja a su compañera, la cual sabia que era cierto, aunque corrieran lo más posible jamás llegarían solo tenían una opción…tenían que acabar con todos ellos.

Volteando a ver a las otras dos chicas, supo lo que tenían que hacer, entrego a su hijo a la enfermera y la Uchiha hizo lo mismo con su hija…

-Les daremos tiempo corran lo mas que puedan por esa dirección, acabaremos con ellos e iremos tras de ustedes, si llegan antes a la aldea digan nuestros nombres y pidan ayuda…que el Hokage los necesita-dijo apresuradamente la pelirosa, mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-Pe-pe-pero señorita-

-haganlo ya es la única forma de que estos bebés sobrevivan-

-entendido- dijeron ambas entre el miedo y el shock

-gracias- pronuncio la chica de lentes con una sonrisa.

-¡hee van a escapar!- grito uno de los enemigos

-¡rapido corran!-y salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible, perdiéndose en la malesa.

Haruno detuvo de un golpe al ninja que iba detrás la enfermera y la doctora, estampándolo contra un árbol.

-¿estás lista gruñona?- le pregunto con determinación a la esposa de su ex compañero, la cual ya había lanzado una de sus cadenas a otro ninja.

-mas que nunca- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡RASEEENGAAAAAN!- grito el rubio en modo sabio, haciendo que su ataque dejara inconscientes a 5 ninjas.

Por su parte el Uchiha atacaba con su katana a diestra y siniestra, tratando de minimizar el ejercito de locos seguidores de Kaguya, pero a pesar de tener grandes habilidades parecía que los enemigos no acababan y que cada vez salian mas…solo había algo claro no se iban a rendir.

Mientras tanto Juugo y suigetsu atacaban por los lados, para evitar que algún otro ninja escapara y fuera detrás del otro grupo, daban todo de sí para acabar lo mas pronto posible, no lo hacían solo por su líder, ellos peleaban para proteger a eso que para ellos era "familia"… desde que Sasuke había llegado y los había juntado como equipo también se había formado ese lazo, y era lo único real que tenían en este mundo…harían lo que fuera por mantenerlo.

-¿ de dónde salen tantos?- se quejo el Hozuki

-no lo se, pero hay que soportar lo mas que podamos y dar tiempo- contesto su compañero

"sin rendirse" pensaron los dos…

El líder del sus enemigos encaro al Hokage…

-mucho borloteo por dos bebés.. ¿no crees que es demasido? jejeje- se burlo

El rubio no respondió solo se dedicaba a atacarlo, estaba demasiado furioso, el había puesto en peligro a su Sakura-chan, a su hijo, a su mejor amigo y su familia…jamás perdonaría una ofensa como esa, tenía que acabar con él para poder vivir en paz.

-sin palabras Honorable Hokage, eso no es algo destacable de usted- esquivo un golpe que Naruto le propino, salto hacia la rama de un árbol para alejarse- vamos tanto esfuerzo por una puta y un bastardo que tal ves ni sea tuyo jajajaja.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- grito

El rubio invoco a Kuruma, la imponente bestia sobresalió de entre los árboles y emitió un rugido- ¡TERMINARE ESTO DE UNA VEZ!- grito el chico que estaba sobre el Kyubi, el cual estaba formando una bola de energía en su voca.

-¡NARUTO DETENTE!-advirtio su mejor amigo, quien había invocado a un halcón y volaba encima de el- NO SABEMOS SI LOS DEMAS ESTAN AUN DISTANCIA PRUDENTE, NO PODEMOS ARRIESGARNOS.

El tenia razón, no estaba seguro si el ataque los alcanzaría a ellos también… se sentía impotente, tenía el poder para acabar con todos ellos de un jalón pero no podía usarlo sin estar seguro que no lastimaría a alguien de los suyos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE PASA HOKAGE INUTIL, NO SE SUPONIA QUE ERAS EL NINJA MAS FUERTE JAJAJAJAJA ASUSTADO DE DEMOSTRALO SOLO POR LA VIDA DE UN BASTARDO Y UNA ZORRA JAJAJAJAJ- Reia eufórico su enemigo.

-tal vez no pueda usar mi energía…pero aun asi puedo aplastarte-contesto serio y con ira en su voz- Sasuke-voltio a ver a su amigo y asintió con la cabeza- es hora de matar cucarachas kuruma ¿no lo crees?

-jejeje cada vez me gustan mas tus ideas niños jejeje- contesto el demonio, mientras empezaba con su labor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos mujeres con dos bebés corrían entre el bosque, lo más rápido que podían

-vamos ya debe de faltar poco- dijo una jadeando

Habian seguido la direccion que les habian indicado, tenian la esperanza de que llegarian pronto a su destino y que esta pesadilla se acabara, eso era lo que querian, pero...

-hasta aquí llegaron ustedes dos- uno de sus perseguidores se les puso enfrente, interfiriendo en su camino.

-si quieren vivir será mejor que nos entreguen a esos bebes- dijo otro detrás de ellas.

Voltearon a todas las direcciones había 5 ninjas rodeándolas, era imposible que escaparan…se había acabado.

Ellas no sabían que hacer, se voltearon a ver una a la otra y luego a los bultitos que llevaban en brazos.

La doctora fue la que hablo- sus padres nos encargaron sus vidas, pusieron su confianza en nosotras…no vamos a defraudarlos…tal vez no tengamos ninguna habilidad de pelea pero no se las dejaremos tan fácil- contesto decidida, la enfermera solo asintio, estaba de acuerdo con su compañera sobre eso, no abandonarían a esas criaturas por salvar sus vidas.

Los ninjas rieron ante su alto de valentía y nobleza tan pobre, era seguro que ganarían, se llevarían el encargo y esas dos terminarían muertas.

-jajaja como ustedes gusten señoritas- contesto su enemigo, sacaron sus kunais listos para lanzar.

Las mujeres se arrodillaron y se abrazaron, haciendo que sus cuerpos protegieran a ambos pequeños, se abrazaban fuerte mientras temblaban y salian lagrimas de sus ojos por el miedo…era su fin, pero al menos habían echo lo que podían, solo esperaban que esos bultitos lograran sobrevivir…


	12. EL ENEMIGO

.

.

.

.

El lugar donde se encontraban estaba desecho, casi no quedaban ninjas enemigos… aunque aun asi no entendían de donde salían tantos, el equipo de konoha estaba exhausto …pero aun asi seguían de pie.

-esos malditos- pensaba el contrincante- no cabe duda que es verdad lo que dicen de ellos, los ninjas mas fuertes de su aldea…-estaba apoyado contra unas rocas, casi sin aliento, mientras kuruma y el hokage estaban enfrente en la misma situación.

-nunca podrán ganarme-decia con una sonrisa de triunfo- no importa cuantos de mis seguidores maten siempre aparecerán mas jajajajaja-termino mientras se dirigía a atacar al rubio.

Los enemigos tenían la cara cubierta, excepto su líder y a pesar de todos su ataques y la ayuda de Kuruma estos parecían revivir o salir de la tierra.

Juugo y suigetsu habían llegado a su limite, no les quedaba mas energía para atacar, dieron todo lo que tenían para acabar con los mas posibles. Por su parte el Uchiha también estaba llegando a su limite…ese ejercito parecía infinito.

Sasuke atacaba a diestra y siniestra con su espada, tratando de eliminar a los mas posibles, hasta que en uno de los ataques dio directo a la cara de uno de esos ninjas…cortando la mascara y haciendo que se cayera…

-esto es imposible…-solto con perplejidad al ver la cara de su contrincante- tu…otra vez.

Además de que la mascara había caído, tenía la cara cortada a la mitad…pero aun así no perdía la sonrisa de su rostro…esa sonrisa que reconocia muy bien.

-gusto en verlos de nuevo Sasuke-kun-menciono con voz burlona mientras regeneraba si rostro

-tu…fuiste eliminado junto con Kaguya-lo miro de manera fría mientras se enderezaba.

-si lo se..Curioso no- se burlo

-valla creo que ya te diste cuenta de mi pequeño truco- se acerco el líder del ejercito enemigo.

Naruto hizo lo mismo, bajando de la bestia del 9 colas, tener su presencia en el lugar hacia que gastara mucha energía, debido a esto decido deshacer la invocación y guardar energía para más a delante...ahora no podía creer a quien veía delante de el…o mejor dijo eso…

-¿qué haces tu vivo?- pregunto sorprendido el Hokage

-es imposible…que no lo habían destruido también- se acerco el Hozuki y detrás de el su compañero pelinaranja-esto si será realmente difícil…

-valla que están sorprendidos…les contare una pequeña historia-

 **FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, ese hermoso sueño que había tenido desapareció… todo se esfumo…había durado tan poco…al menos para él…

-Akiko-fue lo primero que pronuncio.

Se levanto lentamente y miro a su alrededor, sus compañeros y todos los ninjas que habían acudido para participar en la guerra ninja, todos se veian confundidos…tal vez igual que el..pero porque, porque había tenido que terminar esa ilusión… por fin eso que anhelaba tanto en su corazón se había cumplido y tan rápido se lo habían arrebatado, no sabia como sentirse en ese momento.

-Kaguya a sido vencida, por eso su jutsu se rompió- grito alguien con alegría

-¿Naruto y los demás lo han logrado finalmente?-exclamo alguien mas.

Comentarios como esos se empezaron a escuchar más y mas, mientras empezaban a despertar las personas que habían sido atrapadas…pero el no entendía porque, ¿acaso sus sueños no habían sido hermosos?¿no les mostraron lo que realmente querían sus corazones? ¿solo el deseaba que kaguya no desapareciera y lo encerrara nuevamente en ese capullo?...¿solo el odiaba a los que llamaban ahora "héroes?...estaba confundido no podía mas, salió de ese lugar como pudo, al fin y al cabo nadie se daría cuenta si faltaba.

Había ido a esa guerra por su código de ninja, porque pensaba que peleando con sus compañeros salvarían a su mundo de una amenaza…pero el tiempo que estuvo atrapado fue suficiente para hacerlo dudar sobre si era realmente lo que quería…tal vez esa Diosa y ese antiguo Uchiha no estaban tan locos… que mas daba si ellos gobernaban a todos, mientras que cada persona fuera feliz y cumpliera sus sueños sin dolor…sin perdida.

Siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo mas, cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar de frustración, grito de impotencia…por unos minutos el había estado con su esposa y pudo conocer a su hijo…por un tiempo corto tuvo la vida que le arrebataron años atrás…por la misma razón que estaba él en ese campo de batalla…una guerra…

-por que…por que..porque tengo que ser tan miserable- grito para si mismo con dolor en su voz, no le importaba al fin y al cabo nadie lo podía escuchar…al menos eso creía.

-¿te diste cuenta?- le pregunto una voz

Levanto su rostro asustado- ¿Quién anda ahí?

-tranquilo no te asustes, ¿ que es lo que te pasa?- le respondió la misma voz.

Aun estaba algo confundido y desorientado, asi que no tomo la precaución que cuestionar mas antes de hablar.

-solo quiero a mi esposa e hijo devuelta- apretó los puños y miro al suelo

-entonces tenía razón, tu si te diste cuenta de la verdadera intención de mi madre-volvió a responderle la voz-ella lo único que quería es que cada uno tuviera su propio mundo feliz, sin dolor,sin guerra ni muerte…yo no entiendo porque ese empeño de detenerla.

-Yo era como ellos…o ¿acaso soy egoísta por desear que me regresen algo que me arrebataron?-cuestiono con impotencia.

-claro que no, como te dije ella solo quiere darles el regalo de un mundo perfecto…en cambio ellos son los egoístas, los que quieren detenerla…ellos tomaron la decisión de no aceptar eso que les ofrece mi madre, solo porque a ellos no les parece… no les preguntaron a los demás-

-¿tu madre?-razono-¿Quién eres? ¿en donde estas?- empezó a voltear hacia todas partes.

-aquí estoy- le contesto, una pequeña rama empezó a moverse hacia él, curiosamente tenía algo asi como ojos y boca, era un criatura extraña…y se veía débil-me conoce como Zetsu, hermano mio ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Katashi..¿que cosa eres tu?- pregunto con desconfianza.

-yo soy parte de nuestra madre, yo soy el único que se como traerla de vuelta para que por fin cumpla su meta.

El hombre solo se le quedo viendo de manera extraña- pero ella a sido vencida por Naruto y sus compañeros…por eso es que el jutsu se rompió-

-mientras una parte de mi esté viva habrá posibilidad de regresarla, confa en mi…o ¿te queda algo mas en que confiar?

Lo miro con decisión- No, regresaremos a madre, hare lo que me pidas para que se cumpla.

-muy bien hermano, debido a la pequeña victoria que tuvieron esos niños estoy muy débil…asi que dejame vivir de tu chacra y juntos tomaremos venganza, te prometo que tendras a tu familia de nuevo- prometió

-de acuerdo, esos malditos egoístas no detendrán a nuestra madre la próxima vez- estiro su mano hacia la rama y de esta salió una especie de masa negra que empezó a cubrir su brazo y formo la cara humanoide ahí mismo.

-asi es- confirmo

.

.

.

.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Después de eso Zetsu y yo juntamos energía, y seguidores que pensaran como nosotros… poco a poco empezamos ha formar este ejercito- sonrio con malicia

-que estupidez, vivir bajo un sueño no es vivir-reclamo el rubio

-¡CALLATE!, eso no es decisión tuya…ustedes decidieron por todos al no aceptar el maravilloso de regalo de madre de darnos un mundo perfecto…

-era una simple ilusión ¡NO ERA REAL! ….en todo caso harias lo mismo que nosotros, haras que el mundo acepte tu decisión de vivir dormidos sin respetar quien lo desea y quien no-volvi a contestar el Uzumaki

-¿Quién no quisiera ser feliz por siempre? Sin dolor, angustia o perdida ¿Quién no quisiera tener lo que siempre ha querido?-cuestiono mientras extendia sus brazos- este mundo es un infierno, las personas viven de una manera patética tratando de dar lo mejor de ellos para sentir que se merecen todo lo que anhelan…pero que pasa que al final de cuentas la vida te da lo que se le da la gana, no lo que tu piensas que mereces y entonces de ahí se abre paso a la decepcion.

-en la vida se tiene que tener un balance…no puedes tener todo lo que quieres y ser feliz todo el tiempo-hablo por primera vez el portador del sharingan.

-realmente tienes una vida patética, para pensar asi- sonrio con burla el peliblanco-deberias de reconsiderar tus metas en la vida.

-ese es tu punto de vista…no el mio-finalizo Katashi- no me detendrán y la cereza de mi pastel es el heredero del sharingan, nuestra madre regresara y ustedes no estarán para verlo.

-como tu dijiste…ese es tu punto de vista..no el mio-le respondió Naruto con voz enojada mientras preparaba un resengan en su mano.

.

.

.

..

.

La vegetación que rodeaba el lugar estaba llena de sangre, quedaban 5 contrincantes y solo ellas dos de pie…si de pie se puede decir sin energía, cansadas y casi sin chacra.

Afortunadamente para ellas los ninjas que las siguieron no eran clones de zetsu, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran fuertes y que hubieran puesto a limite a los miembros de ese equipo

-"estos imbéciles solo están jugando con nosotras ¿Por qué no nos matan de una vez?- pensaba la chica con anteojos.

-pobrecitas ¿ya no pueden mas?- se burlo uno

-creo que se acabo señoritas, es hora de terminar como esos dos- señalo otro a los cuerpos inconscientes de Orochimaru y Kabuto, habían agotado toda su energía tratando que ellas no se esforzaran mucho, las dos tenían relativamente poco de haber dado a luz, su cuerpo aun no estaba al 100%, por eso acabaron con la mayoría del ejercito…pero ni ellos tenían chacra infinito.

Solo los miraban jadeantes, pensando cada una en cómo salir de esta…

-oye espera, ¿realmente las vamos a matar?

-¿de que hablas? Esas fueron las ordenes de nuestro líder, ¿Qué ya te dio compasión?

-no por supuesto que no….es solo que…la chica de cabello rojo tiene la habilidad de sanar recuerdas, podríamos usarla para restaurar nuestras fuerzas antes de acabarla.

-mmmm buen punto, has tenido una buena idea, dos acaben con la pelirosa los otros dos retengamos a su compañera.

-no será tan fácil- solto la ojiverde mientras golpeaba el piso con toda su fuerza, el cual se fracturo y los ninjas saltaron.

Las chicas pelearon lo mas que pudieron pero ya estaban muy exahustas…Sin darse cuenta se encontraron atrapadas de los brazos…

-sueltame!- forcejeo la pelirosa

-jajajajajaja mirenla , ¿estas desperada mueñeca?- se burlo de ella uno de sus contrincantes, mientras ponía sus brazos por detrás y la arrodillaba,

-¿que habilidad especial tienes?- le pregunto otro poniéndose enfrente- digo si no quieres que te matemos tan pronto, dinos que nos puedes ofrecer

Ella solo se les quedo viendo con odio e impotencia, no tenia mas energía y aun estaba débil por dar a luz, no había descanzado mucho.

Por su parte Karin no decía nada pero se esforzaba por soltarse, mientras un ninja le sujetaba las manos por detras y otro tenia sus manos en su blusa para intentar quitarsela, antes de que lograra tocar el primer botón desplego sus cadenas con lo ultimo que quedaba de chacra, haciendo retroceder a los ninjas que las sujetaban y los que tenia Sakura encima, haciendo que esta también cayera al suelo por el impacto. La peliroja cayó de rodillas al suelo, no le quedaba más energía para resistirse.

Pero dos de sus cadenas atravesaron a dos de los ninjas, reduciendo el número de contrincantes…desafortunadamente ninguna de las dos tenia más energía para continuar…

-MALDITA PERRRA, ABSORBERE HASTA TU ULTIMA GOTA DE CHACRA- pronuncio gritando uno de los ninjas mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ella.

-"lo siento Sasuke, por favor cuida de nuestra niña"- fue el ultimo pensamiento de la Uzumaki antes de caer inconciente al suelo…

-detente, naruto ven…por favor ven…te necesito-susurro la ojiverde al ver como se acercaban a la esposa de su ex compañero, pero ya no tenia mas fuerzas, lo ultimo que escucho fue unos pasos antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad…


End file.
